La propuesta
by gabyah
Summary: La amaba, y la quería con él, pero, ¿qué podría hacer si ella no lo deseaba? ¿Obligarla? Apretó sus puños fuertemente, no, no podía hacer nada, le había entregado todo de sí, si ella no deseaba estar con él, aun con su demostración de amor, no habría nada que hacer, se sintió embargado por la impotencia.
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos esta historia se basa en un universo alterno a la historia conocida por nosotros en Hey Arnold solo tomare los personajes y la historia es totalmente mía contiene tema sexual.

La propuesta

Capítulo 1

Lo mire directamente a los ojos era ahora o nunca, por fin, por fin yo misma tomando riendas de mi vida, al demonio los valores mojigatos, los decretos familiares, a la mierda sus nefastas expectativas, después de todo yo siempre he querido ser libre pero solo me dedicaba a desear pero nunca a actuar, siempre a la expectativa de mi misma, de dejar mis miedos y temores , de ser solo yo, yo la que busque su propio bienestar, su propia satisfacción personal, laboral y por qué carajos no, sexual, después de todo en qué clase de mundo hoy en día una mujer de 25 años es virgen y sin experiencia, ja ahora todo me perece una pérdida de tiempo, toda mi vida tratando de superarme de ser brillante exitosa de ser "perfecta" y ¿para qué? nunca logre el reconocimiento que tanto buscaba, el de mis padres, de los chicos que me gustaban, de los profesores, ja, ni siquiera de mi misma, siempre segundona en todo, en la favorita de mis padres, en el promedio de la escuela, inclusive siempre siendo opacada por alguien más bella que yo.

Definitivamente dios no es justo conmigo, siempre lo he sabido, soy del tipo de persona que siempre está esperando lo peor de cualquier situación, algunos me han llamado paranoica inclusive se mofan de mi forma de ver la vida, pero cuando has vivido una vida como yo la he vivido aprendes que si estas esperando lo peor siempre estarás preparada y por ende nunca te dañara lo suficiente, ojala no solo fuera lo suficiente.

Estoy cansada de cargar con el karma de mierda que me sigue desde mi nacimiento, siempre he sabido que en el mundo hay dos tipos de personas las que nacen con estrella y que solo tienen que extender su mano para conseguir lo que quieren y las otras como yo, que tienen que luchar como perros sin dueño por migajas, porque hasta para nacer hay que tener suerte y valla que a mí me costó nacer, me pegue a la vida como un maldito parasito y sí que Miriam trato por todos los medios de no embarazarse y después de abortarme pero al final logre venir al mundo y ahora aquí estoy viviendo, por lo que tanto luche contra las probabilidades, contra las expectativas, contra mi madre, contra todos, estoy viva, pero de que me sirve si soy tan miserable, si estoy tan vacía, haciéndome constantemente la misma pregunta cada momento de mi vida, desde que me levanto hasta que vuelvo a acostarme, esa pregunta día y noche, esa maldita pregunta de toda la vida "¿Qué necesitas para ser feliz?" y por fin hoy lo he comprendido, por fin hoy he decidido que lo único que necesito es ser yo quien tome el control de mí, de mi vida y sobre todo de mi libertad, ha, libertad que grandioso se escucha, mi grandiosa libertad de ir y venir a donde se me pegue la gana, sin dar cuantas a nadie y por qué no de desear, porque o si, yo deseo a este hombre, cada vez que lo veo nace en mí una pasión que jamás creí tener o por lo menos me encargue de reprimir toda la vida, y saber que tal vez soy una pervertida me da lo mismo.

Desde varios días atrás de hecho un mes cuando visite por primera vez este bar para escapar un poco de mi deprimente situación lo divise, cada noche a la misma hora en el mismo rincón, hace una semana solo me limitaría a verlo y a imaginar como el haría mi vida menos solitaria, pero ahora yo no soy la misma de hace una semana, inclusive no soy la misma de la yo de esta mañana.

En todas la noches anteriores solo me limitaba a saludarlo y a darle una sonrisa en señal amistosa para después terminar mi copa y marcharme, siempre tan fina y tan recatada que ahora parece sorprendido de que yo este sentada junto a él con unos cuantos botones desabrochados pronunciando mi escote y con el cabello suelto y algo desordenado, a decir verdad parece algo nervioso, yo debería de estarlo, pero no, la adrenalina es un factor algo existente de hecho demasiado diría yo, el simple hecho de pensar y hacer lo que estoy haciendo me está excitando demasiado.

-Señorita Pataki, no sabía que fumara.

-Yo tampoco querido, debe ser cosas que se toman con el momento.

-Ya veo, pero no creo que alguien como usted en su posición...

-¿Alguien como yo? No me vengas con eso ahora, estoy harta de eso de alguien como yo o alguien como tú, porque no solo simplemente puedo ser yo.

-No entiendo.

-Nada, yo sola me entiendo.

-Pues para ser la primera vez que ha fumado lo hace bastante bien.

-¿Tú crees? No es para tanto, hay cosas más sorprendentes.

- Sí, supongo que sí, pero no veo que tipo de cosas le puedan parecer sorprendentes señorita.

-Muchas, muchísimas cosas, como el hecho de que soportaras a mi padre tanto tiempo, valla que eso es sorprendente.

-Señorita no creo que el soportar a tu jefe sea tan impresiónate como usted piensa.

-Jajajaja, o querido creme que yo sé lo que es soportar a ese jefe tuyo, yo lo sé de antemano.

- Bueno no quise ofender su criterio, es solo que el señor Pataki ya no es mi jefe el muy... el...

-Lo sé, te despidió el muy cretino.

-Yo no dije cretino señorita.

-Deje de fingir con migo Señor Shortman, cualquiera estaría enfadado y más cuando se tiene razón, el que te despida sin dar motivo alguno es para fastidiar a cualquiera.

-Yo... No sé qué decirle...

-Lo odia ¿No es así?

-Bueno yo no diría odiar.

-Jajajajajajaja.

-¿Qué le resulta tan gracioso?

- Cuando yo entre a la compañía Pataki tú ya tenías 5 años trabajando para él, te exigió hasta lo más mínimo de tu ser, las relaciones familiares y sociales se mermaron y aun así tú le serviste fiel y sin embargo 4 años después ya cuando vas a cumplir los treinta y 10 años de antigüedad él te despide porque no quiere pensionarte, eso mi querido Shortman es para estar furioso.

-Y que más da que estuviera furioso, que estuviera muerto de rabia, alguien como yo jamás podría ponerse ante alguien como Bob Pataki.

-Si le dijera que hay algo, que lo beneficiaria enormemente económica y emocionalmente también.

-No se burle de mi.

-No me burlo, de hecho aquí solo estamos hablando de negocios señor Shortman.

-¿Negocios? ¿Qué clase de negocios?

- Sabe, me he tomado la libertad de investigarlo.

- ¿Se podría saber por qué motivo?

-Claro, según se, usted tiene un compromiso de hipoteca de la casa donde vive usted y sus abuelos y como Bob se las ha arreglado para no darle su bonificación por todos estos años trabajando para él y a eso sumándole que ahora no tiene trabajo se podría considerar como quebrado señor Shortman.

- Y eso a que viene en estos asuntos.

- En que encontrara muy generosa mi propuesta –Dándole un cheque.

- Esto es mucho dinero.

-Suficiente para liquidar sus deudas y un poco mas.

- Y ¿En qué consistiría esta propuesta? Señorita Pataki

-Pues bien señor Shortman -Dándole un trago a la copa- La propuesta consiste en que quiero tener un hijo.

-¿Cómo dice?.

-Quiero que usted me conceda el don de la vida señor Shortman.

_**Continuara…..**_

_**Dejen Reviews =) si les gusto la historia y quieren que continúe.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Agradecimiento especial a Namida koe por su ayuda =)**_

Capítulo 2

-No logro comprender.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiende? yo quiero un hijo y usted necesita el dinero ¿Qué tiene de complicado?

-Todo, si quiere un hijo por que no va a un lugar encargado para eso, ya sabe, hay muchos métodos científicos.

-jajajajaja ¿Usted cree que si quisiera un método "científico" estaría con usted ahora mismo? No señor Shortman, yo estoy pagando por toda la experiencia.

-Y suponiendo que yo acepte, después de que resulte embarazada ¿Qué pasaría con migo y ese bebé?

- Yo me encargaría de él bebé, obviamente y respecto a usted, pues lo que más le parezca hacer con su vida.

-¿Está usted diciendo que yo no tendría ni responsabilidad ni derecho con ese bebé?

-Así es, usted no tendría ni derecho ni responsabilidad con ninguno de los dos, si es lo que le preocupaba señor Shortman.

-Está demasiado tomada señorita Pataki.

-Estoy totalmente sobria.

-Entonces no está en sus cabales.

-Jamás en mi vida había estado más cuerda que ahora señor Shortman.

-¿Entonces se puede saber por qué me ha elegido a mí? Porque es un hecho que hay más hombres para eso que yo.

-Eso me lo reservo, a usted solo debe importarle lo que le propongo y nada más.

-Lo siento, pero por más precaria que este mi situación, yo no podría sobrellevar una situación como esta…

-¿Le parezco atractiva?

-Por supuesto que me lo parece, pero eso no bastaría para...

-Basta y sobra –Se levanto de la silla con aire de autosuficiencia y pronuncio con tono inalterable-. Tiene 24 horas para darme una respuesta, después de eso ni se le ocurra llamarme. –Metio la mano en el bolso y saco una tarjeta la cual deposito sobre la mesa.

- Señorita Pataki… yo... n…

-Sepa esto Señor Shortman, si no es usted será otro, como usted dijo, hay más hombres para eso - se dio la vuelta y salio del lugar.

Me dirigí hacia mi coche, al subirme note que las rodillas me temblaban un poco, pero es un hecho, ya no había vuelta atrás, definitivamente yo no retrocedería.

Ya en mi departamento, el saber que nadie me espera es más demoledor que otros días, ni siquiera prendo la luz, solo me dirijo hacia la contestadora para escuchar cada uno de los mensajes.

-Usted tiene 15 mensajes.

Camine hacia la barra de bebidas, avente los tacones por algún lugar cuando me dirigí hacia el sofá con la botella de brandy en una mano y la copa en la otra. Y ahí estaba nuevamente, sola en mi departamento en la total oscuridad emborrachándome con todo el brandy mientras que solo escuchaba mensaje tras mensaje:

-Hola hermanita bebé, solo quería saber ¿Cómo estás?

-Hermanita por favor comunícate, es urgente.

-Hermanita no lo tomes tan apecho, tu sabes cómo es papá, por favor llámame.

-Helga amiga ¿Está todo bien?

-Helga urge que te contactes conmigo. Hermanita bebé, solo es un favor, no es tan malo como tú piensas.

-Helga querida, tu padre no quiso ser tan brusco, es solo que está un poco presionado, se sentiría mejor si sabe que tu entiendes que lo que hay en juego.

-Hermanita bebé por que no contestas el celular, sabes, mama está muy preocupada, no es normal que tú te desconectes del mundo así, llámame por favor.

-Hola pequeña dama, tu padre tal vez exagero un poco, solo dale tiempo el entenderá, tu sabes que te amamos, solo tenle un poco de consideración.

-Hermanita bebé, ya van 20 llamadas a tu celular y ya ni siquiera esta prendido, podrías tener la decencia de contestar.

-Helga por el amor de dios tu madre y tu hermana me están volviendo loca, por lo menos me podrías poner al corriente de la situación.

-Querida ya no sé qué hacer para hablar contigo, por piedad tennos un poco de consideración. Sabes que se espera más de ti que este berrinche tuyo, espero que entres en razón.

-¡HELGA! Amiga sé que debe ser difícil pero tu familia me está volviendo loca.

-Sabes cariño, tú sabes en qué posición te encuentras, tener privilegios cuesta y es hora de que lo entiendas, tu padre y yo esperamos, más bien te exigimos que tomes tu papel en este asunto.

-Helga, las cosas no están bien aquí, ya no puedo interceder más a tu favor, hermanita por dios ven de una vez.

-Querida, perdona mi mensaje anterior es solo que la situación me supero, he hablado con tu padre y los dos pensamos que lo mejor es que te tomes unos días para aclarar tu mente. Que tu padre y tú tengan algo de distancia por el momento será favorable. Recuerda que te amamos.

-Fin de los mensajes.

¿Qué si todo está bien? ¿Qué no es tan grave? ¿Capricho mío? Por dios ¿que si se lo que se espera? Si, se perfectamente lo que se espera de mi desde mi nacimiento, si en mi había algo de duda cuando salí del bar, definitivamente ya no la hay.

Estoy tan cansada de este sentimiento, de esperar horas y horas a que algo cambie mi vida, pero ya no puedo esperar, ya no, por dios quién demonios podría.

Como podría permanecer noche tras noche es este inmundo silencio, en esta terrible soledad, por dios, aunque me valla al infierno, aunque me tachen de inmoral y aunque gane repudio, juro por dios que no me arrepentiré, porque después de todo será mi decisión, la que dejara consecuencias, pero serán consecuencias que estaré encantada de afrontar, consecuencias provocadas por mis actos y de nadie más, solo míos.

Me levanté alrededor de las 12 del día, el no tener que ir a trabajar es un peso menos, ja, jamás había sentido una resaca en mi vida, pero vaya que cobra caro.

Camine hasta la regadera y tome una ducha bien fría, si mis padres me vieran ahora, sería una expresión digna de ver, ya puedo escuchar su sermón. –En que estabas pensado, una Pataki jamás debería dar estos espectáculos-. ¿una Pataki he? como quisiera no ser una Pataki pero bien dicen que cuando ya se está adentro del pozo lo único que puedes hacer es esperar a ahogarte, quiera o no, siempre seré una Pataki, pero a partir de ahora yo marcare en qué dirección iré, cuente lo que cueste, si para eso tengo que pagar para que eso suceda entonces lo hare, definitivamente lo hare.

Pase todo el día en mi departamento, la resaca no me permitió ir a ningún lado, ya casi se cumple el plazo que le di a Shortman y aun no me ha llamado, curioso, yo sabía que al igual que yo, era moralista pero al encontrarse en situaciones tan precarias, supuse que él lo dejaría de lado, pero parece que me equivoque, tal vez, después de todo no todos tienen un precio.

Faltan 10 minutos para que se cumpla el plazo y no hay rastro, todo apunta a que el no accederá.

Suena mi celular nuevamente, ya me arte de que cada vez que me llaman pienso inmediatamente que es el, en que está pensando ese hombre.

-Hola Phoebe

-Descarada, solo me dirás hola

-Yo también te quiero Phoebe, ahora sí, reclámame lo que quieras.

-Tú sabes que más que reclamar, es saber.

-¿Tanto te acosaron?

-Lo sabrías si me hubieras regresado la llamada.

-Tomare eso como un si

-y se puede saber ¿qué paso?

-Te lo diré pero no por teléfono, espera, están sonando el timbre – Se acerco hacia la entrada sin siquiera ver de quien se trataba, abrió la puerta aun con el celular en sus manos.

-Señorita Pataki.

-Phoebe te marco después –Colgo el celular sin siquiera darle tiempo a su amiga de replicar, trato de verse y sonar los mas tranquila posible antes de hablarle a su invitado sorpresa-. Buenas noches Señor Shortman ¿Gusta pasar?

- Con su permiso –caminando hacia adentro.

-Gusta sentarse–cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose a la sala-,

-Preferiría estar de pie.

-Como guste, supongo que ha venido a darme una respuesta Señor Shortman -sentándose en el sofá.

-Usted dijo que si no era yo sería otro.

-Sí, es cierto, fue lo que dije.

-¿Está hablando completamente enserio?

-Sí, es totalmente enserio.

-Y es su última palabra.

-Si.

-¿No hay forma de que cambie de opinión?

-No.

-Entiendo.

La forma en que me mira es de total desconocimiento para mí, me mira sin hacerlo, como si solo estuviera perdido dentro de sus pensamientos. Sé que al venir aquí significa que aceptara mi propuesta, pero…

-Una cosa más.

-Usted dirá.

-Lo que usted me está proponiendo me hace sospechar que -Suspiro dando una forzada pausa ala conversacion.

-¿Qué señor Shortman? -Enarco una ceja mostrando una señal de expectación y de molestia.

-¿Es usted virgen? -Viéndola fijamente.

-¿Habría un problema con que lo fuera o no? -Mirándolo desafiante.

-Contésteme.

-Sí, si lo soy.

- Aun así ¿usted está empeñada en seguir con esto?

-Sí.

-Entonces toda está claro, las cosas son así.

-Sí, así son.

-Entonces no queda más que decir aquí señorita Pataki.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir Señor Shortman?

-Acepto su oferta Señorita Pataki pero tengo algunas condiciones.

**Continuara…. **

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios , saludos. =)**

_**Dejen Reviews =)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Agradecimiento super especial a Namida koe, ella ha hecho una maravilla con la redacción, =) te admiro muchísimo.**_

Capítulo3

La frase inundo todo la habitación, después de eso predomino el silencio por unos breves instantes, lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados como esperando descifrar que planea, pero se mantiene parado firmemente con expresión de que no cambiara de postura, ¿Pero que¡Rayos? a estas alturas, ya nada está fuera de lugar, después de todo, soy yo la que le propuse un acto tabú.

Solo me limito a parpadear un par de veces, al parecer mi reacción le divierte, puedo ver como en sus ojos hay algo de satisfacción al tomar por un momento el control. ¿Solo es mi imaginación? O acaso ya no esta tan incómodo, lo miro con escrutinio, para sorpresa mía, no aparta la vista, es como si estuviera viendo a un cazador y a su presa, por más que lo pienso y me resista a la idea, constantemente llega a mí la frase "Tú eres la presa".

Aun así no me inmuto de mi asiento, vuelve a mí la compostura, ja, esto me está divirtiendo, este hombre definitivamente me saca de quicio, está bien, después de todo, es lo que quiero. Aparece una risa en mis labios y sé que ha detectado el brillo en mis ojos, ese brillo desafiante, ese que aprecio por el reto de sus famosas condiciones.

-¡Condiciones! -Realmente me tomo por sorpresa el comentario de señor Shortman –. No imagino que clase de condiciones -Pronuncie mientras cruzaba las piernas.

-Como en todo trato, siempre hay que exponer los términos del acuerdo señorita Pataki.

-En eso tiene usted razón –Cruce los brazos mientras lo miraba fijamente-. Lo escucho.

-Quiero unos análisis donde compruebe que usted está sana.

-Hecho.

-¿No me pedirá los míos? O es acaso que usted ya se ha encargado de eso.

-Por supuesto, prosiga.

-Quiero total discreción.

-Señor, no esperará que vaya por la vida ansiosa de contar las intimidades de este trato a todo el mundo – Dije mientras lo miraba incrédula.

-El pago será después de terminar nuestro asunto.

-Extraña condición, pero si así lo desea.

-Y la última pero más importante. Yo seré el que indique los lugares y momentos para vernos pero sobre todo yo decidiré cuando parar.

- ¿Lugares? ¿Momentos? ¿Cuándo parar? Acláreme esto, acaso esta insinuando que será más de una vez – Lo mire fijamente.

- Por supuesto Señorita – Pude observar claramente como una sonrisa triunfante se postro en su rostro-. No esperará, que siendo su primera vez además de que usted está pagando por "Toda la experiencia", realicemos este asunto sin los preparativos necesarios, no, por supuesto que no.

-¿Y si me opongo?

-No habrá trato, déjeme aclararle algo, yo no soy de los hombres que gusta de las aventuras pasionales, pero dado las circunstancias deduzco que podríamos hacerlo interesante.

-Parece ser que ya no esta tan espantado como anoche –Liberé mis brazos-. O ¿Es acaso que tiene otros planes? –. Enarque una ceja, mostrando un poco de curiosidad.

-Según usted ¿Cuáles podrían ser?

Lo mire directamente a los ojos, algo me dice que no todo es lo que parece, puedo percibirlo, él está tramando algo, me levante del sofá y caminé directamente hacia él, no percibo miedo en absoluto, algo en su mirada de tigre me dice que estoy cayendo en una trampa, me está acechando, de eso estoy segura, con esa mirada es mucho más atractivo que de costumbre, implacable y voluntarioso, eso es lo que me atrajo, esa mirada, desde que la vi hace 5 años, desde entonces ya no he podido apartar mi vista de él.

Inclusive de cerca es más atractivo de lo que yo recordaba, con esos ojos verdes esmeralda, su cabellera dorada y por dios, se nota que debajo de ese traje negro que lleva puesto hay sin duda un cuerpo musculoso y atractivo, me encanta, siempre me ha gustado, lo deseo y a partir de este momento aunque sea por unas cuantas noches será mío.

Él me sigue con la mirada, sereno, inquebrantable.

-Ya lo descubriré – Por fin exprese después de unos segundos-. Es un trato Señor Shortman -Estire mi mano hasta quedar a centímetros de la suya.

-Es un trato Señorita – Dijo mientras a cortaba la distancia que se paraba nuestras palmas.

-¿Y bien? –Dije mientras me acercaba hacia la barra.

-¿Qué cosa? –Contesto mientras me seguía con la mirada-. ¿El día y la hora? O ¿Que prefiero tomar?

-Ambas cosas por supuesto –Lo voltee a ver-. Me temo que ya no hay Brandy.

-Lo que sea de su preferencia, confió en su gusto.

Asentí mientras estudiaba las botellas, tomando entre mis manos una botella de whisky. Me encamine hasta la vitrina para sacar dos vasos de fino cristal y vertía en ellas un poco del liquido embriagador.

-¿Cómo consiguió la dirección de mi apartamento? – Pregunte mientras me dirigía hacia él con los tragos, le acerque una de las copas.

-Yo también tengo mis maneras – Calmadamente acepto el trago que le ofrecía.

-Eso parece-. Le di un pequeño sorbo a mí bebida, mantenía mis ojos fijamente en los de él.

-¿Se puede saber por qué me mira de esa forma?

-Así miro, eso es todo.

-No, usted trata de ver atreves de mí, no me engaña. – Ahora era él quien miraba fijamente.

- Si así fuera no veo el problema, me gusta observar.

-Lo noto, es solo que debe tener cuidado, hay miradas que no siempre despiertan buenos sentimientos – Sonrió pícaramente.

-¿Y se puede saber qué clase de sentimientos? Señor Shortman.

-Pues hay las que despiertan incertidumbre y sobrepasar – se acerco lentamente hasta donde me encontraba-. Pero ese no es su caso – su mirada seguía fijamente en mis ojos-. Las que debería cuidar en particular –Sentí una leve descarga eléctrica cuando rozo suavemente mi mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos-. Son las que despiertan bajas pasiones – Esa sonrisa que me mostro me hizo estremecer-. Como esta por ejemplo. Vendré a las 11 pm mañana – Prosiguió dando un paso hacia atrás-. Póngase algo lindo para la ocasión –Deposito el trago que le había ofrecido segundos atrás y se dirigió a la puerta -. Gracias por el trago señorita Pataki – Lo mire abrir la puerta, para desaparecer despues.

Solo observe como se marchaba, de mi boca jamás salió palabra alguna, basto con un solo rose de sus dedos y unas cuantas palabras dichas en voz baja para que yo perdiera conciencia y me estremeciera de verlo tan cerca, tan varonil, tan pasional.

¿En qué momento paso? no logro comprender, me siento como una adolecente tonta, con el corazón a mil por hora y los nervio de punta solo por unas cuantas palabras, ahora sí que me doy pena, sin duda alguna, él se dio cuenta, lo sé.

Pero que esperaba, siempre tan concentrada en sobresalir que nunca le dedique tiempo al flirteo y a los romances.

De algo estoy segura, me gusto y mucho.

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano, me di una ducha y salí rumbo al centro comercial donde ya me esperaba Phoebe en un café.

Al llegar al lugar pude ver a mesero junto con otro hombre que miraban embobados a una chica de pelo largo y oscuro, de piel tan blanca como la leche y hermosa figura, sin duda alguna esa era Phoebe.

Me acerque a la mesa donde ella desde su asiento y me lanzo una mirada de muerte.

-Espero que tengas una buena explicación, no conforme con haberme dejado a la deriva con tu familia ahora llegas tarde.

-Vamos Phoebe, perdona, tu sabes que la puntualidad nunca ha sido mi fuerte. No es para tanto, sabiendo eso deberías llegar más tarde que la hora acordada cuando nos quedamos de ver, además tuviste admiradores –Comente sonriendo de lado, me encontraba parada frente a ella.

-Eres una cínica –Soltó en un cansado suspiro.

-Pero aun así me quieres –Puse mi cara de borrego a medio morir, haciéndome la inocente.

-Quisiera que pusieras esa boba cara con las demás personas que creen que eres el demonio en persona.

-No, solo contigo, para eso eres mí mejor y única amiga – Le aclare con una sonrisa.

-No tienes perdón de dios, si soy tu única y mejor amiga deberías consentirme más, sabias – Realmente se miraba divertida cuando fingía enojo.

-Eso no te lo voy a negar – Corrí un poco la silla y me senté en ella.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás que paso?

-Mmm – No pronuncie nada solo me limite a tomar el salero entre mis manos.

-¿Me hiciste venir hasta acá solo para decirme mmm?

-No, eres muy desesperada, ¿Lo sabías? – Solté un suspiro con resignación.

-Pues tú me desesperas –Dijo imitándome-. Pero aun así me quieres.

-¿Ahora quién es la cínica?

-Anda dime.

-Mi padre me pidió algo que me negué rotundamente a hacer y por ello se pusieron todos como locos.

-¿Tan malo fue lo que te pidió? Digo para que te hayas negado a hacerlo.

-Vendrá el socio mayoritario de la compañía de Bob.

-¿El de Japón? ¿Cómo se llamaba? Hatako…

-Hayato Asakura.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con él?

-Bob –Suspire frustradamente-. Bob me impuso un contrato matrimonial entre ambos.

-¿Qué? ¿Está bromeando verdad? ¿En estos tiempos? Además ¿Cuántos años tiene ese tal Asakura? ¿40?

-55

-¿Qué? No me lo puedo creer, ¿En que está pensando tu padre?

-En negocios Phoebs, simplemente en negocios.

-No lo harás ¿verdad? Es decir ¿No cederás? –. Me miro con el ceño fruncido-. Por favor dime que no lo harás, esto ya rebasa la locura.

-No, Phoebe, no lo haré.

-¿Hay algo más verdad?

-¿Algo? ¿Cómo qué?

-Te conozco, sé que hay algo más.

-¿No sé qué pudiera ser?

-¿No me lo dirás?

-No hay que decir, solo que se podría decir que estoy de vacaciones indefinidas.

-¿Tu padre te despidió?

-Ja, según él, me dio un tiempo para pensar, que sería bueno un tiempo sin vernos, debido a los roces que tuvimos por este asunto.

-¿Y tu madre que dice?

-Que tener privilegios cuesta y ya va siendo hora de que lo entienda.

-¿Entonces estas prácticamente sola?

-Con excepción de ti, así es –Le sonreí amargamente, pero esa era una realidad. Una cruel y dura realidad.

-¡Helga! – Exclamo mientras sus ojos se abrían de manera desproporcionada-. Cuando se enteren de que no cambiaras de parecer…tu padre…

-Me dejara sin dinero – Solté una risa desafiante y sarcástica-. Eso hará, estoy segura.

Al darse las 9 de la noche decidí ir a mi departamento a arreglarme con la ropa que había comprado en el centro comercial.

Me di un baño con aceites aromáticos, me coloque un sensual conjunto de ropa interior color rojo que hacia contraste con el ligero y medias negras. Un hermoso vestido cortó color rojo escarlata ceñido al cuerpo enmarcando mi cintura y haciendo énfasis en mis caderas y glúteos, las zapatillas altas terminaban de formar mi conjunto.

De maquillaje algo ligero, un poco de delineador en mis ojos y rímel haciendo ver mis ojos más grandes y coquetos, un poco de brillo color rojo en mis labios, con el pelo largo ondulado y a medio recoger.

Coloque la mesa para dos, lo menos que quería era comer, pero nunca estaba de más preparar comida.  
El timbre me saca de mi ajetreo faltando 10 para las 11 de la noche.

Antes de abrir la puerta me detengo ya con la mano en el cerrojo, sé que al abrir ya no habrá vuelta atrás, detesto admitirlo pero tengo miedo, siempre he sido una niña asustada con fachada de fortaleza, detrás de esta puerta esta ese ejemplo perfecto de hombre, me lleno nuevamente de determinación ante el anhelo de vivir, doy un largo suspiro y abro la puerta, después de esto ya no hay forma de arrepentirme, ¡no señor!

-Buenas noches Señor Shortman.

Continuara…..

Está un poco más largo, gracias por la gran acogida que ha recibido esta historia por parte de ustedes. Es un gran reto para mí principalmente por la trama pero desde que llego a mí la idea no me la pude quitar de la mente, así que estoy tratando de desarrollarla de la mejor manera posible =)

Ustedes me animan a seguir escribiendo  
Dejen comentario me encanta LEER lo que piensan =P


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias Namida Koe, tu asesoría hace la diferencia =)**

Capítulo 4

Miró como atravesaba el umbral de la puerta y se adentraba en el departamento, el corazón le latía tan fuerte que podría asegurar que él lo podía escuchar. –Póngase cómodo-. Por fin logro decir después de un breve instante en que sus labios se negaron a pronunciar palabra, cerró la puerta y lo siguió cuidadosamente con la mirada mientras él se desprendía de su saco para dejarlo colgado en el perchero, solo trago saliva al ver lo atractivo que se encontraba esta noche, realmente los nervios estaban haciendo estragos en ella, o acaso ¿Era el deseo?

–Se ve muy hermosa esta noche señorita-. El comentario la saco de su delirio mental.

–Gracias-. Respondió rápidamente tratando de que no notara la impresión momentánea que le había causado el verle tan arrolladoramente sexy, si de algo estaba segura era sin duda que si no fuera por la poca cordura que le quedaba y el miedo que un sentía latente en sus entrañas al desconocimiento de la intimidad entre un hombre y una mujer, ella le hubiera saltando encima desde el momento que cruzo el portal de su puerta. Como lo deseaba, no había mayor verdad que esa, lo deseaba tanto que entro en cuanta que desde la primera vez que lo vio lo había estado deseando una y otra vez cada día y cada noche, durante los 5 años que lo vio en la empresa Pataki.

Camino hacia la sala donde la esperaba ya sentado en el sofá, ella percibió como la miraba sin la menor intención de ser discreto, el solo se limitaba a observarla, sereno y con una calma indescriptible ¿Cómo podía ser? Para su desagrado empezaba a sospechar que él se sentía cómodo, muy cómodo para su gusto, por lo menos, en el mundo de negocios donde ella se desenvolvía, ella estaba acostumbrada a no dar ni el más mínimo ápice de comodidad mental, a ser ella quien maneja y encamina la situación, ella insaciablemente meticulosa en cualquier asunto laboral, altamente reconocida por ser despiadada en los negocios, ella, quien ahora se encontraba ahí sin saber que pensar o hacer , una fiera que quedó reducida a una indefensa criatura a merced de ese hombre y su intensa mirada.

-Veo que ha preparado la cena -. Señalo la mesa mientras que hacia un gesto de aprobación.

Ella solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza para después dirigirse a la barra, en él se dibujó una sonrisa apenas perceptible, siguió observándola sin la menor cautela, ella podía verlo por el rabillo del ojo mientras sacaba las copas de fino cristal de la vitrina. - ¿Algo en especial que dese beber?-. Sus manos se tensaron en el delicado cristal cuando él se levantó y se dirigió hasta donde estaba ella.

-Si no le perece impertinente, ahora quisiera ser yo quien le sirva de beber-. Lo dijo de la manera más tranquila y natural que de inmediato se activó la alarma en el interior de Helga, algo estaba tramando pero ¿Qué?

Ella estaba segura ahora por completo que ese hombre algo se traía entre manos, lo miro lentamente tratando de descubrir en sus facciones algo que le indicara de que se trataba, pero no encontró nada aparte de colaborar lo endemoniadamente atractivo que era y los estragos que este hecho le proporcionaba a su pobre mente.

-Por supuesto, como guste-. Mientras le entregaba las copas y se hacía a un lado.

Él se dispuso a tomar algunas botellas para luego mesclar su contenido en las copas, ella solo lo miraba atentamente posicionada del otro lado de la barra.

-Veo que es verdad –Le dijo mientras la volteaba a ver-. A usted le encanta observar, pronuncio regresando la mirada a su labor al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa imperceptible apareció en sus labios.

-Una práctica de años –Lo dijo fijando su mirada a la de él.

-Ya veo –Tomando las dos copas y dirigiéndose hasta donde ella estaba.

- Es una práctica algo rara, diría yo que hasta asechadora. –Ofreciéndole una copa.

-Se podría definir de muchas formas –Tomándola con lentitud mientras le clavaba la mirada-. Pero no soy la única que la práctica, he notado que a usted también le gusta observar.

-Una práctica de días -Lo dijo sin el menor descaro mientras se encogía de hombros-. Pero comienzo a tomarle gusto.

La rubia parpadeo por un momento, la sorpresa inundo sus facciones, mientras la curiosidad se abría paso tratando descaradamente de quitarle el puesto a la primera.

-No quisiera pensar que lo aprendió de mi señor Shortman –Dándolo un pequeño sorbo a la copa-. Soy pésima maestra-.

-A mí me parece muy buena, pero me interesa más como es de alumna - Peligrosamente acorto la distancia entre ambos-. Por lo que se, es excelente – Con una tranquilidad tortuosa tomo delicadamente su rostro con ambas manos y casi rosando sus labios con los de ella-. ¿Le gustaría mostrarme? – La distancia entre estos desapareció para fundirse en un apasionado beso.

La rubia solo dejo caer la copa importándole poco su fina procedencia para después entrelazar sus brazos sobre el varonil cuello de aquel hombre que le hacía sentir tantas cosas, tan nuevas y placenteras, tan adictivas pero sobre todo tan provocadoras.

Al principio fue torpe, inexperta, pero pronto encontró el ritmo, entendió que la manera más correcta era dejarse llevar y dejar de pensar, así lo hizo. Se dejó guiar por la experiencia él y su deseo.

Estrecho aún más la distancia entre ellos y fue más demandante, lo quería todo, dios como quería, que la besara, la tocara, que le hiciera lo que él quisiera, le importo poco que quedara a su total merced, le molestaba que sus pulmones le pidieran desmesuradamente oxígeno. De pronto él se apartó algo jadeante, ella no pudo evitar exclamar un quejido de malestar y él le mostro una sonrisa seductora. -Me temo que es algo impaciente-. Su mirada, dios, era más de lo que podía soportar, esos intensos ojos verdes. ¡Dios! Como era posible que la estremeciera con solo mirarla.

Ella hizo un puchero de enojo, lo que le divirtió a Arnold. –No ponga esa cara, le prometo que valdrá la pena -. Le ronroneo en el oído, y suavemente le acaricio el cuello con su nariz, la sintió estremecer entre sus brazos.

Anteriormente cuando la observaba en la empresa Pataki, siempre había pensado que ella seria de las típicas niñas ricas sobreprotegidas y mimadas que se aterrorizaban y espantaban de lo que el sexo implicaba. Ahora podía comprobar que eso era totalmente erróneo, podía ver el fuego de la pasión en esos enormes y seductores ojos azules.  
En su mirada tan profunda como él mismo océano. Podía ver lo que ella quería ocultar la sensualidad que la caracterizaba.

Lo entendió desde que se abrió la puerta y pudo observar a la perfección lo bella y atractiva que es, a todo su esplendor, para colmo de sus males la muy despiadada se arregló de la manera más provocativa, comprendió que le sería más demoledoramente difícil lograr su objetivo.

Atrapo el lóbulo de su oreja suavemente, para después besar centímetro a centímetro la longitud de su cuello, Helga empezó a sentir como las fuerzas de sus piernas le fallaban, al notarlo, el rubio la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo hacia el sofá. La depósito suavemente quedando sobre ella, a ella no le gusto sentir el control que él deseaba imponer, por lo que forcejeo levemente para no quedar debajo de él.

Él la miro fijamente a los ojos para después besarla delicada y fugazmente -Usted solo tiene que dejarse llevar y disfrutar-. Le dijo con la vos algo ronca, bajo la cabeza hasta donde se hallaba su clavícula depositando besos cada vez más exigentes, como si quisiera que cada beso extrajera una parte de su esencia en su boca, la rubia dejo de protestar y cerró los ojos ante la oleada de sensaciones, sentía como le besaba el hombro para regresar nuevamente al cuello.

El desplazo su mano por la pantorrilla de la rubia mientras seguía delicadamente el contorno de sus largas y hermosas piernas hasta llegar donde el vestido cubría, al sentir el contacto de sus frías manos de manera involuntaria su cuerpo se arqueo ligeramente, ella sentía que tenía demasiada ropa, se le dificultaba respirar, pero sobre todo comenzaba a sentir demasiado calor. Un calor sofocante y torturante.

Sí, la estaba torturando, sentía que la enloquecería, por fin comprendía lo que un hombre podía desencadenar y más aun tratándose de él, quería buscar el alivio pero al mismo tiempo no quería que parará, se sentía desfallecer, lo quería todo pero a la vez no. Por fin comprendió a lo que se refería cuando le dijo que era demasiado impaciente.  
Pero quién demonios podría ser paciente, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes y en esta situación aún menos.

Dejo de sentir esos besos estremecedores, abrió lentamente los ojos y lo que vio la dejó helada, pudo ver como él la observaba fijamente, con su mirada de asecho sin reflejar ninguna emoción, eso la molesto muchísimo ¿Cómo podía ser? Que ella estuviera tan expuesta, sin el menor ápice de control mientras que él se mostraba de lo más calmado, sintió la necesidad de exponerlo, de ver lo que ella tanto anhelaba, comprendió que no solo bastaba con que él la hiciera enloquecer de pasión, arder en ansias ante el deseo, no, ella quería provocarle lo mismo, que el rogara por cada contacto, que suplicara por mas, como ella lo hacía con su lenguaje corporal.

Acerco su rostro al del rubio y tomo posesión de su boca, cada vez más demándate, más y más pasional, sintió como él ponía menos peso contra su cuerpo, aprovecho para colocar cada una de sus piernas a los costados del rubio, tanto como su maldito ceñido vestido se lo permitiera, dios, como odiaba ese vestido, deseaba que no existiera en esos momentos, intensifico el beso, podía sentirlo, como el perdía poco a poco el control, eso la motivo todavía más

No tiene ni idea de lo que él se trae entre manos, pero una punzada de coherencia recorre su mente, sin duda tiene que ver con que el mantenga el control y por dios, como que se llamaba Helga G. Pataki, ella se encargara de quitárselo.

**Continuara…**

**Lo sé, lo sé, soy malvada pero hay que dejar suspenso.**

**Gracias a todas las personas que me hicieron el honor de dejarme su comentario, deberían verme cada vez que leo uno, parezco niña chiquita en navidad, en fin, les contestare a cada uno por privado.**

**Amnesia TDD: dado que no te puedo contestar por privado, solo puedo decirte que la inspiración me llega de los mas absurdo que puedas imaginar, mi hermanita al enterarse de que inspiro esta historia quedo con cara de decepción total, por lo que me reservare el dato. me alegra que te gustara. saludos.**

**A las personas que me hicieron el honor de recomendar mi historia (me dio mucho gusto enterarme) se los agradezco y si gustan seguir haciéndolo los amare mas todavía =)**

**Los quiero, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, si el tiempo y la inspiración lo permiten.**

**En unas horas actualizare del otro lado del cristal, que tengan un buen día saludos =)**

**Dejen comentario, no les cuesta nada y así todos felices =)**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Lo beso tanto o más de lo que su cuerpo le permitía, cada vez más segura de sí, lo notaba, cuanto el comenzaba a desearla, con cada beso, con cada exhalación, con cada caricia en la que el parecía estar más en desagrado con la ropa.

Cada vez más perdido en el frenesí de la excitación, comenzó desesperadamente a buscar el cierre del vestido a lo que la rubia en un rápido movimiento logro que el quedara sentado sobre el sofá y ella sobre él, con las piernas a sus costados.

Una punzada de conciencia despertó en la mente del rubio, ella estaba tomando el control y tenía que recuperarlo, pero por más que su pobre conciencia le pedía, le exigía, que parara aquello, su cuerpo no opinaba lo mismo.

Entrecerró los ojos al sentir como Helga comenzó a formar un hilo de besos sobre su cuello de cual la rubia con gran destreza desprendió de su corbata y así sin parar fue desabrochando poco apoco su camisa hasta que quedo entreabierta mostrando su pecho, deslizo sus manos sobre el torso a medio desnudar, el contacto de sus cálidas y tersas manos hizo que se cimbrará desde lo más profundo, a lo que el rubio sollozo.

Helga se hecho hacia atrás para poder observar la cara del hombre que tenía enfrente, el abrió nuevamente sus ojos y la miro, el brillo profundo de su ojos verde esmeralda era lo único perceptible para ella en aquel momento, algo había en esos ojos que la volvía loca. Aun no podía entender que por mas que los mirara una y otra vez el efecto sobre ella siempre era devastador.

Lentamente bajo su mirada contemplando el torso descubierto aun con la camisa. Era más de lo que en sus sueños y fantasías podía imaginar, mordisqueo su labio inferior ante la visión.

En ese breve lapso de cese a las caricias, Arnold dio indicios de recuperar la cordura, la rubia volvió su mirada hacia su rostro al darse cuenta, una sonrisa seductora apareció en sus labios. Levanto ambos brazos para dirigirlos hacia su cabello y liberarlo completamente de su amarre, sacudió un poco la cabeza y una cascada de cabellos de oro callo hasta sus caderas, dándole un toque entre enigmático y sensual.

Acaricio el pecho del rubio suave y en lenta tortuosidad, se inclinó nuevamente hacia él, llevo poco a poco sus manos por la anatomía de este hasta sus hombros a los cuales se aferró con fuerza, acerco cada vez más su rostro hasta que con la punta de su nariz formo delicadas caricias en los aterciopelados labios de Arnold, el entreabrió su boca ante el acto, como invitándola a invadirla, poseerla y volverse una con la de ella, pero ella no lo hizo, se negaba darle lo que le pedía, podía sentirlo, el poder de tener el mando.

Con cada segundo se perdía en sus deseos, la voz de cordura que empezaba a resonar en su mente volvió a disminuirse ante sus caricias.

Le negaba el placer, lo torturaba, acababa de comprobarlo, en sus cinco sentidos, habría parado todo en ese instante, hubiera significado una bendición, pero no, ahora no, ni estaba en sus cinco sentidos, ni lo veía como una bendición, todo lo contrario.

Comenzó a odiarla, ¿cómo se atrevía?, quería castigarla, castigarla como tanto había deseado desde que la vio con ese estúpido vestido ceñidísimo con el que se atrevió a vestirse para provocarlo, pero ahora el problema no era lo que vestía, sino lo que había debajo, quería verlo, no sabía que odiaba más, si al estúpido vestido o a él por no habérselo quitado todavía.

Ella beso sus labios nuevamente, esta vez menos brusca, mucho más suave y lenta, pero más sensual y provocativa, se lo ofrecía mas no se lo entregaba, el supo que si lo quería tendría que tomarlo, ya no podía pedirlo, ella se las arregló para negárselo, todo lo tenía que hacer el.

La tomo de los hombros para alejarla, la miro fijamente, tan serena y segura como cuando le propuso aquello, en él se formó una risa de malestar -Maldita sea Pataki-. Pronuncio con amargura para atraerla fuerte y sin ninguna delicadeza hacia él y la beso desesperadamente.

Maldita la hora en que acepto, maldita la hora en que la beso, pero sobre todo, maldita ella por ponerlo así.

Muchas mujeres, mas experimentadas y vividas habían pasado por su lecho, pero solo ella lo había vuelto loco.

Se sabía perdido, pero poco le importaba, había pasado un largo tiempo sin intimidad, después de todo, un adicto al trabajo con un sinfín de deudas sobre sus espaldas y con un jefe funesto y algo explotador, bastaron para que él se aislara de buscar el placer carnal.

Una y otra vez sus relaciones sentimentales se fracturaban por su falta de tiempo y aunque el alegaba que solo era por eso, también por su falta de interés.

El comenzó a ser más impaciente, en los besos, en sus caricias, ya no se limitaba a donde empezaba a cubrir la ropa, pero aun así, con todo y todo el vestido se negaba a ceder, había que reconocer que si se tratara de proteger el pudor, el desgraciado habría hecho un excelente trabajo.

Llevo sus manos hasta su estrecha cintura y poco a poco comenzó a desplazarlas sobre su columna en busca del cierre. Cuando por fin lo encontró, lentamente bajo el seguro para por fin liberarse del dichoso vestido, Helga por su parte, al darse cuenta, dejo de besarlo para acercarse al oído del rubio y ronronearle lenta y con parsimonia –E-s-p-e-r-e-.

Arnold emitió un quejido en señal de negación, ella se hizo hacia atrás nuevamente para observar su agonía, para su sorpresa, aún conservaba su mirada de cazador, el asecho aún estaba presente pero ahora mezclado con la punzada de la impaciencia y la frustración.

Le satisfizo el verlo, jamás en su vida habría imaginado que ella podría tener la capacidad para provocar a un hombre, mucho menos lograr que la deseara con impaciencia.

Siempre se había considerado insípida y poco atractiva, una y otra vez se había convencido de lo mismo, siempre sumiendo su frustración en los estudios y después en el trabajo. Pero ahora al estar descubriendo su sexualidad se había dado cuanta que era capaz de eso y más y lo aprovecharía al máximo.

Sonrió pícaramente mientras le pronunciaba –Espere aquí Shortman-. Para después levantarse lentamente y dar unos pasos hacia atrás.

Con la mirada fija sobre el rubio, llevo las manos hacia su espalda para terminar de bajar por completo el cierre, bajo un tirante deslizándolo lentamente sobre su hombro para después hacer lo mismo con el otro mientras que sujeto con una mano la prenda para evitar que se callera.

-¿Esto es lo que deseaba Señor Shortman? -. Lo pronuncio haciendo énfasis en cada palabra, rayando en la excitación.

El la observo detenidamente mientras que ella dejo caer por completo su vestuario, dejando al descubierto su esbelta figura solo cubierta por una delicada ropa interior de encaje rojo que contrastaba radicalmente con la blancura de la desnudes de su piel.

Camino lentamente hacia él, observo como el rubio tragaba saliva, con cada paso sentía que cada gota de pudor y de duda desaparecían, sabía que lo deseaba, sabía que el la deseaba, lo podía ver en su mirada, esa mirada que la estremecía desde tiempo atrás, pero que ahora solo era para ella y nadie más.

Al verla se le seco la boca ¿Cómo fue posible que nunca lo notara? Lo atractiva y sensual que era esa mujer, de haberlo sabido no habría aceptado, de eso estaba seguro, pero ahora era demasiado tarde, por más que quisiera parar, en lo más recóndito de su ser, ahora lo veía monumentalmente imposible.

Tomo fuerzas, tenía que parar, era ahora o nunca, se levantó de una sola intensión como si se tratara de un resorte, cerro lo ojos por un momento para tratar de calmar sus ánimos, antes de que Helga llegara hasta él. Su seño se frunció ante el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, dio un suspiro cargado de frustración, pronuncio unos leves balbuceos, aun no estaba listo, lo que lo frustro aún más, abrió nuevamente sus ojos para encontrarse con la rubia ya enfrente de el con una amplia sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

-Señor Shortman, nuestra sesión de hoy ha llegado a su fin.

Arnold la miro atónito ¿Qué acababa de decir? En su mirada se asomó el orgullo herido. ¿Qué no se suponía que el pararía todo en ese preciso instante? Y si era así ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le molestaba que ella lo hiciera? Y entonces lo comprendió.

La miro detenidamente, recupero la compostura y enarco una sonrisa maléfica, Helga sintió el sentido de supervivencia resonando dentro de ella, pero se negó a ceder, se plantó fija en el lugar donde estaba, si en algo era buena era en nunca ceder ante las negociaciones y eso parecía aquello.

-Sabe, Señorita Pataki –Estrecho la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos-. Usted parece no entender que el que dice hasta cuando parar, soy yo.

**Continuara…. **

**Súper cortito, lo sé, soy malvada =) trate de publicar antes pero los deberes de la escuela me traen como estresada pero en cuanto pueda les publicare el 6 **

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Les contestare por privado.**

**hel201: gracias me alagas mucho pero la verdad aun me falta muchísimo espero seguir mejorando para ti =)**

**luli: por su pesto que la seguiré, yo sé lo que se siente que dejen una historia a la mitad =)**

**laly: me morí, reviví y volví a morir por tu comentario, muchas gracias =9 me hiciste inmensamente feliz pero aún me falta muchísimo por mejorar, si no fuera por la asesoría de Namida Koe no sé qué sartas de sandeces les hubiera publicado ajajaja**

**Dejen comentario y se los aseguro seré muy feliz y tratare de escribir más pronto.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

La miro tan marcadamente que Helga pudo sentir una gota de sudor correr por su cien.

En ese preciso momento el pánico se acrecentaba desde el centro de sus entrañas, pero el orgullo ante todo, no dejo que eso la turbara, le sostuvo la mirada al oji verde firmemente, retándolo, no se movería, la miraba del rubio reflejaba orgullo herido, algo dentro de él, desconocido, había crecido, la bestia de la vanidad no lo dejaría sin dar pelea y mucho menos sin darle su merecido a esa mujer.

Lo estaba disfrutando, en verdad, lo estaba haciendo, en su mente eso le causaba repulsión, jamás en su vida, el, Arnold Shortman, trabajador de buenos morales y sobre todo hombre intachable, se habría imaginado encontrarse en tal situación y mucho menos ,disfrutarla, ¡todo! ¡Toda la maldita experiencia!

Pero por más repulsión que eso le causaba, también estaba el hecho que pesaba más, el juego de "Quien tiene el poder " lo renovaba, le encantaba y sobre todo, lo apasionaba. ¿En que distorsionado pervertido se había convertido? Para lo que le importaba ahora, eso lo hubiera pensado antes, ahora simplemente quería jugar, y estaba dispuesto aganar.

La rubia por su parte, lo analizaba, esto se trataba de quien movía primero, y a ella como la excelente mujer de negocios que era, le encantaba dejar que las mismas personas se dirigieran a su perdición, ella solamente tomaba ventaja. Pero no olvidaba que él también era un experto, con su mirada rapaz, él estaba listo,lo sabía, aunque ella era una mera observadora, aun se mantenía alerta, cosa que le resulto casi imposible cuando el acorto aún más la distancia y aunque ella no se movió, sabía que tal vez no estaría en la situación más ventajosa.

El la estrecho por la cintura, fuerte pero suave, a lo que ella exclamo un quejido ahogado, se maldijo internamente por no poder reprimirlo, eso se marcaria como un primer y desastroso error. El no paso por alto que ella había abierto una brecha en su fortaleza, todo se trataba de estrategia y él era un excelente estratega, se sentía magnifico, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. -Usted me había engañado-. Sonrió airoso ante lo que acababa de pronunciar -Gran error de mi parte.

Helga no descifraba lo que en el pasaba, eso la molesto de sobremanera, maldito Shortman, lo odiaba, como se atrevía. Le sonrió con ademan hipócrita – ¿En que lo he engañado según usted?

-Ja, en todo por supuesto, hay engaños que no se dicen abiertamente, si no que se especulan y usted señorita me ha hecho caer.

-Sigo sin entender

Intensifico su amarre, a lo que ella se restió sin éxito, algo había en el salvajismo controlado del rubio que la estaba debilitando, ya no había delicadeza ni cautela, todo era tosco, macabramente controlado, no la lastimaba, solo juagaba su estrategia, lo había descubierto, Helga Pataki tenía que ser domada, sin duda era de la clase de mujer que tendría que ser domesticada, rebelde, fuerte, testaruda y muy pasional.

Jamás en su vida había tratado con una mujer así, siempre con carácter dulce, sumisas y muy insípidas, por alguna razón creía que eso estaba bien, de hecho él las prefería así, pero ya no.

Helga Pataki necesita un castigo y él se lo daría con gusto.

La beso fuerte y apasionado sin darle la oportunidad de negarse, con cada segundo, ella se entregaba, dejo de luchar, ya para que, sin duda ella quería, para que negar al placer. Entrelazo bruscamente sus brazos sobre el cuello del rubio e intensificó aún más el beso, nuevamente lo quería todo, sabía que había caído pero que más daba, si aún quedaba fragmentos de rebeldía ya no le bastaban para oponerse. Su respiración comenzó a sufrir estragos, cada vez más y más, le costaba respirar, nuevamente regreso el sofocante y endemoniado calor, lo que la molestaba pero no bastaba para que parara.

La renovación de la confianza hizo que se acrecentara el ego ¡Por fin! Le costó monumentales montañas de auto control, pero por fin había logrado que ella se rindiera ente el, lo sentía, en su lenguaje corporal, en sus quejidos, suspiros, en todo, una pequeña victoria, pero que se sentía como la más grande.

Tomo sus hombros con fuerza y se separó bruscamente, en el rostro de Helga se mostraba un aire de confusión, el rubio la miro lleno de euforia y volvió a enarcar una sonrisa maléfica.

-Señorita Pataki, nuestro encuentro de hoy ha terminado.

Helga abrió los ojos desorbitadamente, no podía creerlo, el muy desgraciado, en su semblante rápidamente apareció una sonrisa burlona y resignada, sin duda alguna, ese round lo había ganado el rubio, lo entendía perfectamente, aunque no le sorprendió, supo que había perdido desde el momento en que bajo su barrera sin la menor reserva ante su amarre salvaje.

-Bien jugado Shortman-. Se alejó del rubio lentamente con un marcado meneo de caderas, mostrando gran seguridad, si bien ya había perdido la contienda no significaba que no podía preparar el terreno para el próximo encuentro. Llego hasta el acojinado sofá en el cual se sentó, sugestivamente cruzo sus largas y hermosas piernas enmarcadas por las medias y el ligero negro y pronuncio endemoniadamente sensual -Ya habrá otras noches, fue todo un placer Señor Shortman.

El rubio trago saliva, la maldijo internamente, estaba frente al demonio hecho mujer, se apartó todavía más y se encamino hacia el perchero para tomar su abrigo. –El placer fue mío, la veré pasado mañana, a la misma hora, aquí mismo, buenas noches.

Arnold salió deprisa, sin inmutarse, temía que en cualquier momento se daría la vuelta, la tentación era mucho más que grande, pero logro contenerse, se dirigió lentamente hacia el ascensor, aún tenía los estragos carnales presentes en su cuerpo, presiono barias beses el botón, algo había de desesperación en sus movimientos, tenía que calmarse, pero por más que se mentalizaba no lo conseguía ¿qué demonios había pasado ahí adentro? no podía concebirlo, la idea lo escandalizaba, donde quedo aquel hombre sereno e inquebrantable, todo estaba fuera de control, si quería seguir con sus planes tenía que verla en un lugar menos privado, donde no se les facilitara perderse en la pasión.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo saco de sus pensamientos, dio unos cuantos pasos para introducirse en el lugar, ya adentro se recargo sobre la pared lateral de este, entrecerró los ojos y mostraba el ceño fruncido, todo estaba mal, una fuerte jaqueca comenzó a punzarle en la cien, tenía que pensar y la estúpida canción del elevador no ayudaba ¿Quién demonios dijo que esa estupidez era relajante?

Salió lo más pronto que pudo al abrirse las puertas, paso rápidamente por la hermosa recepción, abrió bruscamente las puertas de la entrada, había olvidado que era invierno, la fría brisa le recordó que aún estaba medio desnudo, camino lentamente por el pavimento cubierto de nieve hasta donde se encontraba aparcado su auto, introdujo la llave torpemente lo que provocó que estas se cayeran al piso, tenía que tranquilizarse y el estúpido frio no ayudaba. Suspiro largamente y se puso en cuclillas para tomar las llaves, todo tenía que ser más controlado, menos comprometedor y Pataki no se lo estaba poniendo fácil.

Cuando por fin pudo introducirse en el auto y encender el motor, condujo por unas cuantas avenidas, todo estaba melosamente adornado con las decoraciones invernales, de niño le había fascinado tal decoración, era tan alegre y sobria a la vez, hacia un gran contraste con los copos de nieve que caían desde el cielo, cayó en cuanta que hacía ya varios años que no le tomaba importancia a la decoración, ni mucho menos a la época, sus últimos años solo se trataba de trabajo y nada más, con la salud deteriorada de sus abuelos y sus deudas acrecentándose, que más podía hacer.

Faltaba poco para la navidad lo que implicaba que aun a altas horas del madrugada aun había una cantidad considerable de personas, le parecía algo bizarro que estuviera atascado en el tráfico en la madrugada, por lo que decidió tomar otra ruta fuera del centro, estaba en la total oscuridad, inclusive la destellante decoración navideña ya no se hallaba a la vista, todo estaba desierto, conforme avanzaba fue visualizando una figura humana a lo lejos, parecía caminar con apuro, algo encorvado, al parecer por el frio que comenzaba a acrecentarse.

Al llegar cerca de la persona bajo la velocidad para ver con mayor claridad, toco el claxon un par de veces haciendo que la persona diera un enorme respingo, el rubio bajo la ventanilla y se inclinó para hablarle.

-¿No te parece que es muy tarde para que andes por aquí?

El moreno formo una enorme sonrisa y se encamino hacia el auto, aun con la capucha de su abrigo sobre su cabeza y sus manos metidas en los bolsillos titireteaba de frio, al llegar a la puerta se encorvo para ver por la ventana el interior del auto.

-Cielos viejo, jamás me había dado tanto gusto de verte ¿Me das un aventón?

-¿Y tú porque crees que te hable? No creo que sea para saludarte o sí.

-Vamos Arni, te comportas como un cascarrabias – Se dibujó un leve asombro en su rostro y evito emitir una risa delatora, dio un rápido meneo de la cabeza, mostrando incredibilidad ante lo que presenciaba.

Arnold le hizo el ademan con la mano de que se subiera, ante el gesto, Gerald de inmediato se introdujo en el auto.

Una vez adentro Arnold emprendió nuevamente la marcha, el moreno por su parte miraba fijamente hacia el frente mientras que frotaba sus manos buscando un poco de calor.

-Está haciendo un frio del demonio ¿No te parece?

-Sí, supongo que si

-Bueno, aunque no creo que tú lo estés sintiendo mucho hermano.

-No veo por qué lo dices

El moreno volteo rápidamente incrédulo, en su rostro se podía leer literalmente la palabra "¿Enserio?" El rubio volteo mostrando el semblante de seriedad, a lo que el copiloto parpadeo rápidamente y se hecho a reír.

-Cielos Arnold, si no vas a decir el crimen, por lo menos esconde las evidencias.

Arnold se mostró confundido ¿A qué demonios se refería? Entonces dirigió su mirada hacia su camiseta totalmente abierta, nuevamente la punzada de la migraña apareció, todo estaba mal, como carajos había olvidado que estaba en esa condiciones.

-Gerald…yo...

-Viejo no puedo creerlo, realmente es inaudito.

-Gerald te pido que no lo digas.

-¡Válgame dios! Se ve que hay química ¡Enserio! –Pronuncio pícaramente mientras que señalaba el cuello y la cara del rubio.

El rubio paro bruscamente el auto y se miró fijamente el en espejo retrovisor, esto era la muerte, no podía soportar una situación así, tanto su cara como su cuello estaban llenos de colorete color rojo pasión, el cosmos se burlaba descaradamente a costa de él, recargo su cabeza sobre el volante frustradamente, ya no podía, ni con la vergonzosa situación, ni con aquella espantosa migraña.

Definitivamente tenía que evitar que de nuevo se le saliera de control.

Gerald lo observo, de inmediato sintió la corazonada de que no todo era lo que parecía, su amigo estaba metido en algo, lo conocía, no se lo diaria, así de denso era.

El viaje fue en silencio, tortuoso e incómodo, Arnold estaba de pésimo humor, para el moreno significaba la clara prueba de que su amigo estaba total y rotundamente frustrado sexualmente, cualquier chica que se hubiera encargado de ponerlo así, sin duda tenía que ser una fiera en la cama.

El rubio aparco fuera de donde se hallaba el edificio donde se hallaba el departamento del moreno, Gerald sabia cuando no era oportuno presionar a su afable amigo –Descuida Arnold, no diré nada-. Se limitó a bajar del coche, el rubio observo como Gerald camino rápidamente hacia el edificio y se perdió en el umbral de la puerta principal.

La frustración y la ira no eran buenos consejeros por lo que suspiro largamente, todo esto era prueba ferviente de que no se podía subestimar a nadie, eso fue un grave error, Helga Pataki había tenido la inteligencia de no mostrar todas sus cartas, sin duda estaba frente a una poderosa contendiente.

Comprendió que si quería salirse con la suya tendría que tener la sorpresa de su parte y él sabía perfectamente como sorprender a Helga Pataki, sin dudas el ganaría este juego.

**Continuara…. **

**No me digan que esta cortito, es el más largo hasta ahora =)**

**Me disculpo pero recuerden que tengo los deberes del hogar y de la universidad por lo que solo me es posible publicar semanalmente, pero si llegara a tener oportunidad, publicare más seguido. Aunque también depende del numero de comentarios que reciba, se que varios len esta historia pero no comentan, háganlo no saben como me motivan y me inspiran.**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Les contestare por privado.**

**Luna: gracias por tu comentario, me alegra muchísimo que te gustara mi historia=).**

**Amnesia TDD : gracias me estoy en forzando para que les guste, la verdad no puedo publicar tan frecuentemente, solo semanal, me disculpo, saludos =).**

**Lupita: gracias por darme la oportunidad y dejar tu hermoso comentario, saludos=).**

**Linaakane: no entendí que quisiste decir con "asiiiiiiiiiiiiii" pero debo decir que me hiciste el día jajajajajajaj, lo tomare como sigue así ajajajajaj gracias =).**

**Lusol: gracias, me animaste muchísimo, me encanto tu comentario, si ambos quieren mandar ajajajajajajaj eso creo que es la estampa principal de mi historia =)**

**La verdad me han hecho súper feliz.**

**Sigan comentando me gusta saber sus opiniones y saber si va por buen camino o no.**

**Dejen comentario y todos felices =) hasta la próxima.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey Arnold no me pertenece ni la letra de la canción Unchained Melody (melodía desencadenada) mejor mente conocida como la sombra del amor. por si gustan escucharla =) esta muy linda y sensual. **_

Capítulo 7

Helga mostraba un aire de resentimiento mezclado con altanería, la fija mirada de esos ojos tan profundamente azules como los de ella no la perturbaban en lo más mínimo.-Querida ¿no crees que ya es tiempo de que entres en razón?-. Miriam Pataki lo dijo en voz tranquila y con airé diplomático, mientras que se mantenía parada fijamente sobre la alfombra persa al pie de la sala del departamento de Helga.

La rubia que se encontraba sentada en el sofá emitió una risa sarcástica, ni siquiera había invitado a su madre a pasar mucho menos a sentarse, su madre como la esposa de Bob Pataki que era, jamás se amanso ante tales señales de desprecio, para ella, que siempre había sabido controlar perfectamente a su hija pequeña con la obsesión que sentía hacia el perfeccionismo y la gran necesidad de ser reconocida.

El que la "pequeña dama" como solía referirse a ella, tuviera un momento de rebeldía, solo era un pormenor. Si a sus hijas se les ordenaba hacer algo, sus hijas acataban, no había otro camino, así era ser parte de la familia Pataki.

-Y según tu Miriam ¿en qué razón debo entrar?

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

-No, no creo entender, sabes, claro que sabes, siempre he sido un poco lenta ¿Por qué no me lo explicas?

Helga quería escucharlo, escuchar de los labios de su madre que se vendiera, como cualquier mísera mercancía, como una cualquiera al mejor postor para provecho de los Patakis.

-¡No te comportes como una chiquilla!

-¡No! me comporto como un ser humano, con sentimientos, pensante y autónomo.

-Patrañas

-¿Patrañas? El que maneje mi vida.

Miriam la observo gélidamente, su hija la estaba sacando de quicio. –Si tanto quieres tu libertad, entonces dime ¿Tu famosa libertad te dará de comer? ¿Te dará los lujos a los que estas acostumbrada? ¿Crees que con eso serias feliz?

Helga le devolvió una mirada resentida, como se atrevida a mencionar la felicidad, como carajos se atrevía a remarcárselo sínicamente en la cara. -Tú no lo sabes, como podrías, yo a tu lado jamás he conocido el significado de la felicidad-. Miriam dio un paso hacia atrás, su hija la estaba acusando de ser la causa de su desdicha, jamás se lo había planteado, el que ella se lo recriminara, Helga tenía que ser más estúpida de lo que pensaba.

-Y según tú ¿en qué te he fallado? Niña altanera.

La rubia expreso de inmediato en sus facciones al mismo demonio del desaire, crueldad y del cinismo, se levantó de una sola intención y aun con toda la rabia contenida por años y años de incomprensión, se mantuvo en calma, se acercó a su madre quien la miraba desafiante ante la expectativa de su respuesta.

La rubia paro frente a ella mostrándole la gran verdad y determinación que contenían las palabras pronunciadas por su boca. –Me has fallado en todo.

Miriam torció la boca ante lo que escuchaba, algo tenía que haber cambiado en su interior, frustración, ira, desilusión, cualquier cosa, fuera lo que fuera, no le basto para recuperar la compostura sino hasta que el estruendo de la abofeteada que le arremetió a Helga dejo de tener eco sobre las paredes blancas de aquel departamento.

Helga ni siquiera se movió, cualquiera habría jurado que las lágrimas harían su aparición, pero no, ni siquiera se tocó la mejilla enrojecida, se mantuvo serena como el agua de un rio, se limitó a mirar marcadamente el semblante descompuesto de su madre –Bien, Miriam, que mejor prueba de tu ineptitud como madre que esta.

La mujer se miró la palma de la mano con la que había lastimado a su hija, pero sobre todo a sí misma, ante aquel acto tan brutal, desconsiderado y lleno de monarquía.

-Helga… querida… per...

-Sabes, se supone que eres mi madre, yo soy tu hija, tendrías que protegerme, cuidarme, guiarme, pero sobre todo, darme comprensión y cariño, tú y Bob solo se han encargado de mi económicamente. – La rubia dio un suspiro ahogado en resentimiento-. En eso mama, en todo eso me has fallado.

Miriam se tapó la boca con ambas manos tratando de que sus sollozos fueran retenidos inútilmente, las lágrimas hicieron su aparición ente la mirada penetrante de la resentida rubia, esta no se inmuto ante el acto y retuvo los instintos de abrazarla, si la consolaba todo sería igual que siempre, siempre, una y otra vez cediendo ante los deseos y suplicas de su madre.

Pareció todo una eternidad, toda la habitación se sentía cargada de incomodidad, demasiada, hasta que para alivio de la rubia, con las manos temblorosas su madre saco un pañuelo de su bolsa y dándole la espalda a la rubia comenzó a secar sus lágrimas, pequeños sollozos estremecían su espalda ante la mirada de Helga.

Cuando por fin los sollozos cesaron, Miriam aun dándole la espalda se aclaró la garganta y pronuncio –Tu padre te está vigilando, si fuera tú me andaría con cuidado-. Dicho esto, sin ver a la rubia, la mujer se dirigió rápidamente hacia la salida.

Helga Pataki no era ingenia, ni mucho menos ilusa, pero esa advertencia la sorprendió, no porque Bob Pataki la estuviera vigilando, ya lo sabía de antemano, su padre nunca descuidaba sus negocios y en ese momento ella era precisamente eso, un negocio, en realidad lo que la sorprendió fue que su madre se lo digiera, jamás se había tomado la molestia de hacerlo en otras circunstancias y tomando en cuenta la filosofía familiar " Los Patakis no hablan de las cosas, las echan bajo el tapete" era de extrañar más todavía.

Helga camino hacia su armario de donde saco un hermoso abrigo tinto, mientras que se vestía, voltio hacia la inmensidad de su departamento, decorado con el más fino gusto en la moda contemporánea, situado en el lugar con mayor auge de bienes raíces de Hillwood, lo mejor de lo mejor, pero desgraciadamente, muy solitario.

Aunque eran las 6 de la tarde no había mucho sol que entrara por los ventanales que daban al balcón y menos aun tomando en cuenta que era invierno lo que lo hacía parecer todavía menos un hogar.

Cuando termino de ponerse los accesorios tomo su bolsa y se fue del lugar, tenía que salir de ahí.

Camino sin rumbo fijo por unas cuantas manzanas, la poca luz fue remplazada por la sombra de la noche, las luces navideñas ya hacían gala de su esplendor y unos cuantos copos de nieve se estancaron en su larga cabellera.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando llego al bar donde solía ir todas las noches desde un mes atrás, donde tanto soñaba despierta con aquel hombre de ensueño de cabellos de oro y ojos verdes esmeraldas, sentado siempre en el mismo rincón.

Para Arnold Shortman no le fue sorpresa cuando la rubia atravesó la puerta del lugar y se dirigió directamente a la barra, la esperaba, Helga Pataki era mujer de hábitos.

Lo supo desde que fue por primera vez al departamento de esta ¿Por qué alguien que tiene una colección de los más finos licores en su departamento se dirige tolas las noches a un simple bar? La respuesta era simple, buscaba compañía, aunque no entablara conversación con nadie y solo se dedicara a tomar un trago, simplemente, como lo hacía noche tras noche, buscaba no sentirse sola.

Tal hipótesis, por extraño que parezca, le resultaba triste y desoladora, no entendía por que una mujer de buena familia, lista y desgarradoramente atractiva se encontrara en las garras de la soledad, no la juzgaba, él también se encontraba en ellas, pero por otras circunstancias, entonces ¿Por qué?

Tal acto de identificación le hacía querer saber sobre ella, más y más, su instinto le decía que no era buena idea, ni siquiera prudente, pero no podía ignorar los deseos de hacerlo.

Se levantó de su asiento situado hasta el fondo del lugar y se acercó lentamente esquivando el tumulto de gente hasta quedar parado a un lado de la rubia.

-Que tal Shortman–. Le pronuncio sin separar la vista de su trago el cual termino de un solo y largo sorbo, subió sus codos sobre la barra y recargo su mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas mientras el barman le servía otro trago.

-Señorita veo que hoy tiene mucho humor para tomar.

La rubia volteo de reojo y le dedico una sonrisa - Con que observando de nuevo Shortman.

El rubio encogió los hombros en señal de afirmación y le hizo una señal al barman de que le diera un trago, corrió la silla y se sentó a un costado de la rubia -¿Se ha golpeado con algo? -. Señalo la mejilla inflamada de esta con la mirada.

En eso el barman termino de servir el alcohol y se lo entrego, nuevamente de un solo trago termino con la bebida que sostenía firmemente, cerró por un instante los ojos ante la sensación del líquido caliente correr por su garganta, dejo el vaso con un fuerte estruendo sobre la barra y se giró de lleno hacia el rubio que la miraba fijamente. -Cosas que pasan, nada de importancia.

Arnold llevo sus dedos hacia su cuero cabelludo y peino su cabello hacia atrás, reconocía perfectamente las huellas dejadas por las abofeteadas, tantas veces otorgadas por mujeres despechadas y dolidas le habían dejado el incómodo conocimiento –A veses pesan más las palabras que vienen después.

La rubia bajo la mirada y se voltio nuevamente hacia el barman pidiéndole más licor.

Arnold la observo mientras ingería otros tres tragos, no se atrevió a detenerla ¿Con qué derecho lo aria? ¿Con la garantía de que? Sabía perfectamente que no era la salida, pero él también en algún tiempo lo había hecho, conocía el sentimiento que conllevaba llegar a tal acto.

Para él, que siempre la había observado fuerte, indomable y poderosa ante cualquiera que se atreviera a ponerse contra ella, algo había en la fragilidad mostrada, que lo incitaba a no moverse, a permanecer a su lado, a ser quien la reconfortara.

La rubia saco algo de dinero de su bolso y lo deposito sobre la barra, se levantó y se dirigió a hacia la salida sin siquiera despedirse del rubio. Este la alcanzo antes de que saliera y la tomo del brazo fuertemente

–Me temo señorita que no la puedo dejar marcharse sola.

La rubia dio un resoplido y frunció el ceño -Por dios Shortman, no estoy ebria, si es lo que le preocupa.

-No estoy insinuando que lo este, pero tampoco que este en situaciones óptimas.

-No parafrasee, odio cuando la gente lo hace.

-Estoy de acuerdo, es odioso, pero no se ira sola. –Pronuncio firme e imponente-. Yo la llevo.

-Como guste. –Pronuncio molesta mientras se liberaba del agarre del rubio y abría la puerta.

Al salir una fuerte briza invernal les recordó el endemoniado frio que hacía a fuera – ¿Dónde dejo su auto Señorita?-. Pregunto el rubio a la molesta chica que lo miraba con desdén.

-No lo traje, por eso le dije que no se preocupara.

- ¿Pensaba irse sola y sin su auto?

-Hay taxis Shortman.

-También hay delincuentes. –El rubio dio un largo suspiro ante la negativa de la rubia –. Venga, mi coche esta por aquí.

Helga lo siguió a donde se hallaba el vehículo, podía ver su respiración y ya no sentía los dedos, froto un poco sus manos tratando de recuperar la circulación. –Creí que lo vería hasta mañana.

-Sí, bueno, hoy solo fue coincidencia.

La rubia entrecerró los ojos, tenía que ser mentira, si bien no estaba ebria, si estaba mareada, todos sus sentidos le decían que era mentira, pero ¿Qué tan confiables eran cuando estaba en ese estado? No lo sabía, todo se estaba volviendo borroso, comprobó que estaba más mareada de lo que pensaba.

El rubio le abrió la puerta, serio, respetuoso como siempre, pero había algo diferente, diferente a cuando estuvo en su departamento y la miraba lleno de deseo, tampoco era la mirada de asecho que lo caracterizaba, no podía distinguirlo, sin embargo algo en esa mirada la estaba cautivando.

Arnold condujo por unas cuantas calles en dirección al departamento de la rubia, ella no le apartaba la mirada de encima, no podía descifrarlo, ni su plan, ni el significado de la diferencia en su actitud, todo en el la intrigaba de sobremanera pero sobre todo la embelesaba, lo deseaba, no podía entender por qué lo hacía con mayor fuerza cada vez que lo veía, que lo sentía cerca.

-¿Por qué me observa de esa manera?

La rubia le dedico una sonrisa seductora al contestarle –Es un secreto de estado Señor Shortman.

-El rubio sonrió ante tal respuesta –Esa no es una respuesta aceptable ¿No me lo dirá?

-No, los secretos confidenciales no se divulgan a menos que encuentre la forma de hacer que lo haga.

-Pues no creo poder entender cómo hacerlo.

-Use su imaginación.

El rubio sintió la punzada de la excitación, tenía que contenerse, tenía que ser cuidadoso, no podía darse el lujo de ceder - Veo que ahora está algo creativa.

La rubia lo miro seductoramente -Tal vez -. Arnold trago saliva, esa endemoniada mujer lo estaba excitando con palabras ¿Desde cuando aprendió a hacer eso? dio gracias al cielo cuando llegaron al edificio, quería huir, literalmente, huir, arrancar en cuanto ella se bajara, tanto así, que maldijo tener la obligación moral de asegurarse de que entrara a su departamento.

Agradeció que ella no digiera nada mientras se encontraban en el ascensor, la miro de reojo, a diferencia de otros días no vestía de oficina, estaba más casual, con unos pantalones entallados y el bonito abrigo tinto, se veía hermosa, sencilla pero muy bella. El recordarla sin todo aquello lo estaba torturando, simplemente lo volvía loco.

La tomo de la cintura cuando se percató de que finalmente el alcohol había hecho estragos en su andar, no le extraño, tomo tan rápido que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a su organismo de presentar los síntomas cuando salieron del bar.

-¿Upsssssssssss! Parece que después de todo, si estoy ebria.

-Se lo dije, no está acostumbrada a beber.

Poco a poco caminaron hasta la puerta del apartamento, tomo las llaves del bolso de la rubia y abrió la puerta, entraron lo más rápido que pudo y de un puntapié cerró la puerta, la rubia lo miraba divertida mientras la guiaba hasta el sofá de la sala.

Al recostarla en el sofá la rubia sintió algo duro contra su espalda por lo cual busco sacarlo, lo miro detenidamente, era el control remoto del reproductor de música, miro directamente a Arnold y sonrió juguetona -Si baila conmigo le diré por que lo miro de esta forma-. Encendió el aparato y de inmediato comenzó a sonar la melodía.

_Oh, mi amor, mí querida,_

_He deseado tanto tus caricias_

_Durante un largo, solitario tiempo._

Arnold la miro seriamente, peino nuevamente su cabello con los dedos y exclamo un suspiro cansado, no podía, por más que lo deseara, no podía negárselo a esa encantadora mirada juguetona, dibujo una sonrisa seductora y le extendió la mano a la rubia quien la tomo de inmediato, la jalo hacia su cuerpo y la tomo por la cintura.

Y el tiempo pasa tan lentamente,

Y el tiempo puede hacer tantas cosas.

¿Aún eres mía?

El rubio la miro maliciosamente -Creo que me ha tendido una trampa Señorita-. La rubia le hizo una cara angelical ante la acusación -Todo depende ¿Que tipo de trampa?-. El sonrió ante su descaro y cinismo -No esta ebria, lo hizo para que entrara a su departamento.

_Necesito tu amor._

_Necesito tu amor._

_Que Dios me envíe tu amor hacia mí._

Helga sonrió radiante -Es posible-. Arnold la atrajo mas hacia el y bailo mas despacio. -¿No habría sido mas fácil invitarme a entrar?-. Ella hizo un puchero fingiéndose indignada -Si, pero no habría sido divertido.

_Los ríos solitarios fluyen al mar, al mar,_

_A los brazos abiertos del mar._

_Los ríos solitarios suspiran: 'Espérenme, espérenme._

_Estoy yendo a casa, espérenme._

-¿Le gusta burlarse de mi?-. Helga lo miro nuevamente como en el auto, le encantaba cuando el ponía esa expresión, le encantaba sentir como lo abrumaba. –Me encanta.

_Oh, mi amor, mí querida,_

_He deseado tanto tus caricias_

_Durante un largo, solitario tiempo._

Arnold la aparto de el, le dio media vuelta y volvió a sujetarla fuertemente atrayendo su espalda hacia su fuerte pecho –No me gusta la idea de divertirle-. Bajo hacia su cuello y comenzó a depositarle subes besos sobre toda su extensión a lo que la rubia solo pudo entrecerrar los ojos, poco a poco subió hasta su oído y le ronroneo – ¿Ya me dirá por que me mira así?

_Y el tiempo pasa tan lentamente,_

_Y el tiempo puede hacer tantas cosas._

_¿Aún eres mía?_

La rubia se giro lentamente sin quitarse de su tierno amarre y lo miro seriamente, con muchísima intensidad, entrelazo sus brazos por su cuello y con voz profunda le contesto –Por que lo deseo muchísimo-. Arnold la miro perplejo, jamás se imagino tal respuesta, le sonrió tiernamente y tomo el pequeño mentón de la rubia con sus dedos -Eso se puede arreglar-. La apretó mas y mas hacia el y la beso apasionadamente, ella lo deseaba y el se encargaría de que lo deseara con locura.

_Necesito tu amor._

_Necesito tu amor._

_Que Dios me envíe tu amor hacia mí._

**Continuara…. **

**Este Cap. me costo mas trabajo, pero por dios, es el mas largo y me esforcé muchísimo para que quedara lindo, merezco que me comenten que opinan. Suplica.**

**Chicos estoy un poco, mejor dicho muy triste porque no me dejan comentario u,u, sé que la leen muchísimas personas pero solo pocos lo comentan, chicos los comentarios nos motivan a seguir escribiendo, vamos háganme feliz y yo los are feliz. **

**Gracias a los que si comentaron ya saben por privado a los que si se pueda =)**

Amnesia TDD: ajajajaja lo se todos pensaban eso, la verdad tu comentario me sirvió para guiarme, tu eres la causante de que en este Cap. hubiera mas romance, espero poderte sorprender. Saludos =).

Lusol: la verdad ese jueguito me encanta, ya se soy la que lo escribe, pero en lo personal a mi me gusta ajajaa y mucho ajajajaa saludos gracias =).

Linaakane: por supuesto que la seguiré, la verdad me encanta escribir, cuando no estoy bloqueada es lo único que quiero hacer.=)

**Hasta la próxima.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chicos la verdad esta capitulo esta DESTINADO a ser mas largo pero aun no he terminado la coreccion de la segunda parte por lo que lo publicare sin ella para que no se desesperen y mañana les tendré la segunda=) Estoy muy comprometida con ustedes y por eso no me gusta quedarles mal así que disfruten =) agradecimientos y contestaciones hasta la segunda parte mañana. eso no significa que no espero comentario, apiádense de esta imitadora de escritora.**_

Capítulo 8

Arnold intensifico el beso, si bien era cierto que no estaba ebria también lo era que aún estaba mareada, lo que la hacía más susceptible, le había dicho que lo deseaba y mucho, jamás lo hubiera hecho totalmente consiente, estúpidamente le dio una fuerte arma contra ella.

Quería saber lo que planeaba, algo dentro de ella le decía que no quería hacerle daño, pero aun así, la fiera, la inquebrantable, necesitaba demostrarse que podía ganar.

Arnold mordisqueo el labio inferior de la rubia sensualmente y la apretujo contra su cuerpo, Helga quiso separarse, él se estaba aprovechando de su error, este al notar el espíritu de pelea que aún conservaba la rubia de un movimiento rápido la acorralo contra la pared.

Helga estaba sorprendida, y muy excitada, le encantaba ese comportamiento salvaje, toda la vida, bajo reglas, estúpidas etiquetas y el estupor de sus controladores padres, la habían convertido en una fiera enjaulada esperando salir.

Para el rubio también era una nueva faceta, siempre se había comportado caballeroso y se podría decir que decoroso en sus intimidades, pero la exaltación que conllevaba el estar con esa mujer y todo lo que ella le provocaba fracturaba sus tabúes.

Corto el beso y llevo su boca hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, la rubia sintió un cosquilleo a lo que dejo escapar una risita picara, Arnold bajo lentamente por su cuello lamiendo la tersa piel de Helga, esta al sentirlo apretó fuertemente sus manos en los hombros del rubio, en Arnold crecía la satisfacción del placer al ver las reacciones provocadas en ella, elevo su rostro frente al de la rubia y dibujo una sonrisa enigmática –Dígame ¿Le gusta mucho este abrigo?-. Ella asintió a la pregunta con interés, en él se reflejó un brillo juguetón –Es una lástima-. Con ambas manos tomo con fuerza la prenda por donde las costuras se fundían y lo desgarro.

-¡Shortman!- sollozo con ira-. Pudo habérmelo….-El rubio callo su protesta con un profundo beso, mientras con sus manos terminaba de quitar los pedazos de la estropeada prenda del cuerpo de la rubia, se hizo hacia atrás y enarco una cínica sonrisa –Podría habérselo quitado, pero no hubiera sido divertido.

Helga enarco una ceja y trato de alejarlo, a lo que el rubio la presiono con más fuerza contra la blanca pared –Le dije que no me gustaba la idea de divertirle-. Arnold bajo hacia su clavícula y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, la excitada Helga dejo de luchar nuevamente, cerro los ojos y suspiro ante cada sensación, abrazo la cabeza del rubio presionándolo levemente contra su pecho mientras sus dedos jugaban con su cabello.

Arnold estaba disfrutando de sobremanera cada segundo, le gustaba sentir cuando ella se le entregaba, le encantaba como le pedía que la hiciera suya, comenzó a maldecir su obstinación de pasar varias noches sin concluir el acto. Sería más fácil hacerlo, terminar con la agonía de ambos.

Bajo sus manos tocando y acariciando toda su esbelta silueta hasta llegar a sus mulos los cuales atrapo con fuerza, Halga presiono más fuerte la cabeza del rubio al sentirlo, la estaba consumiendo, y ella quería ser devorada. – ¡HO! ¡ARNOLD!-. Exclamo con demencia.

Desde el interior del rubio surgió una vestía indomable, jamás lo había llamado por su nombre de pila y la forma en que lo hizo derritió por completo toda cordura, tomaría a esa mujer ahí mismo.

La levanto con fuerza por sus glúteos, la rubia instintivamente envolvió de inmediato la pelvis de Arnold con sus piernas, esta pudo sentir la excitación del rubio al rose. Se sentía desfallecer, al demonio el demostrarle quien mandaba, al carajo los malditos planes de someterlo, quería que la hiciera suya ¡Ya!

Helga beso furiosamente al rubio mientras este caminaba a traspiés por la sala, al principio con la mirada busco con desesperación la habitación de Helga, pero ante su inútil intento y el desenfrenado deseo concluyo que cualquier lugar daba igual por lo que se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la mesa del comedor, con un brazo sostuvo a la rubia para evitar que se callera mientras que con el otra tiraba con desesperación del florero y otros artefactos para que la lisa estructura quedara despejada.

Recostó sobre la plataforma a la rubia lo más suave que su desesperación le permitió. Ni en sus más locas fantasías habría concebido que la llevara a la mesa, todo parecía un juego de excitación y a ella la estaba volviendo loca, con torpeza comenzó a desabrochar desesperadamente los botones de la camisa del rubio a lo que dio un quejido de desesperación y enojo al ver que estos no cedían.

Dando muestra de su rápido aprendizaje, tomo con fuerza la dichosa camisa y la desgarro con furia, el rubio sollozo satisfecho a las acciones de Helga, separo su bocas al echarse un poco hacia atrás, trato de recuperar el aliento aspirando el aire que comenzaba a faltarle y bramo con dificultad –Le…. dije.. qué... era... excelente... alumna-. Helga tomo con ambos puños el cuello de la maltrecha camisa y lo atrajo nuevamente hacia ella jalándolo con brusquedad –Y... demasiado... impaciente ¿Lo olvido? -. Sus labios ya comenzaban a doler, pero aun así fundió sus bocas en un frenético y brusco beso, sus lenguas se encontraron por primera vez al hacer su intromisión en la boca ajena, recorriendo y conociendo el terreno inexplorado.

Arnold bajo sus manos lentamente hasta sus suaves y firmes pechos, comenzó a acariciarlos sobre la fina prenda de algodón que la rubia llevaba puesta, muy suave al principio pero poco a poco fue aumentando la intensidad. Helga interrumpió el beso cuando encorvo su cuerpo hacia atrás cegada ante el placer. -¡DIOS!-. Chillo mientras sus puños y sus ojos se serraban fuertemente.

Para el rubio fue la perdida de la cordura total, la señal de la razón se extinguió de su ser, confirmo que ya no podría parar, que interesaba, ¿Quién querría hacerlo? Al carajo sus planes, a la mierda todo.

Llevo su boca por el camino que formaba su blanco cuello hasta sus pechos, cuando se encontró sobre uno, mordisqueo suavemente un pezón el cual resaltaban en la fina prenda interior de algodón, al mismo tiempo que con una mano seguía acariciando el otro, la rubia apretó fuertemente su amarre de piernas alrededor de las caderas de Arnold, lo que él se sintió desfallecer, ya no podía más, tenía que hacerlo, su ser se lo pedía con locura y desesperación.

Todo se acabaría esa noche, él, la aria suya y la convertiría en mujer, no había nada que deseara más en teste mundo que hacerlo.

Arnold bajo una mano hacia el cinturón de su pantalón y busco desabrocharlo cuando de pronto el sonido de la contestadora lo saco del trance en el que se encontraba. La rubia bufo exasperada, cuando escucho la molesta y chillona voz de su empalagosa hermana.

"¡Hermanita bebé! No sé si sea oportuno, pero mama llego muy mal después de ir a verte, yo sé que estas molesta, pero trata de comprenderla, tu sabes que ser parte de la familia nunca ha sido fácil y menos por la presión que ejerce papá en todas. ¡TE AMO! Sea cual sea la decisión que tomes yo te apoyare."

Para cualquiera, por más sangre que corriera en sus venas, ese melancólico, inoportuno y comprometedor mensaje haría que hasta el más excitado perdiera los ánimos, los cual pasó con ambos.

Para la rubia significaba volver a la cruda realidad, y para Arnold enterarse inadecuadamente de cosas muy privadas.

Helga respiro hondo al terminar de escuchar el mensaje, deshizo el amarre de sus piernas lo que el rubio aprovecho para dar unos pasos hacia atrás. La rubia se ayudó de sus brazos para poder levantarse y por un breve instante se quedó sentada sobre la mesa, cerro lo ojos en señal de malestar y dio un suspiro cansado mientras peinaba su cabello hacia atrás. –Creo que es todo por hoy-. Pronuncio amargamente mientras se ponía en pie.

Arnold solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras el también hacia su cabello hacia atrás y exclamaba un quejido frustrado, la rubia lo miro con firmeza, suplicándole no mencionar el maldito mensaje, a lo que el rubio entendió perfectamente. -Mañana yo la buscare, hasta entonces señorita.

Helga observo como salía de la intimidad de su departamento, al cerrarse la puerta por completo llevo su mano hacia la mejilla que continuaba levemente enrojecida, camino lentamente hacia la ventana por donde se filtraba la hermosa luz de la luna llena, corrió levemente las persianas para voltear hacia el cielo y observar fijamente las estrellas.

El tiempo se le estaba acabando, a esa alturas Bob ya estaría enterado de muchas cosas y tenía que moverse rápido, todo dependía de precisión y de quien tenía la mejor estrategia, ir contra su padre era juego peligroso y con pocas probabilidades de éxito. Camino hacia el sofá donde se encontraba su bolsa y saco su celular, marco decididamente mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia el lugar en el que estaban corridas las persianas de la ventana y espero a que su intermediario contestara.

-Hasta que te comunicas Pataki –Se escuchó desde la pequeña bocina del celular de la rubia –. Tendrías que haber venido hace tres días - Pronuncio con tono de molestia aquel hombre.

Helga volvió nuevamente la mirada hacia el cielo y miro melancólica a la luna -Tenía cosas que hacer –.Suspiro con aire cabizbajo –. Nos están vigilando, mañana, te iré a ver, ten todo listo.

-Se prudente, te estaré esperando Pataki.

**Continuara…. **


	9. Chapter 8 ll

**_Segunda parte del cap 8 =) espero sus comentarios hasta la próxima semana_**

Capítulo 8 (segunda parte)

Helga llego hasta una cafetería ubicada al norte de Hillwood, algo ortodoxa y altamente excéntrica pero muy discreta y nada de lo que Bob Pataki sospecharía, después de todo, él sabía, según sus propias palabras que a su hija le gustaba frecuentar lugares no aptos para un Pataki. Con el paso de los años decidió que no sería conveniente seguir discutiendo con la rubia por insignificancias, si lo obedecía en todo lo demás no tendría ningún problema de tales hábitos, por lo que le concedió el capricho según el "Mundano" de asociarse con gente inferior. Si, Bob era narcisista y altamente despreciativo hacia la gente, con carácter duro e increíblemente avaricioso.

La rubia ingreso al lugar donde de inmediato la envolvió el ambiente cargado a olor a café y a tabaco mesclado con otras sustancias, las paredes eran de un color café chocolate y en ellas se encontraban colgadas cuadros de los artistas más famosos y representativos de todos los tiempos, desde Elvis y John Lennon hasta Madona y Michel Jackson. Camino entre las mesas adornadas con manteles de varios colores y texturas hasta la sección dedicada a la lectura que se comprendía de un pequeño estante donde hacían varias colecciones de literatura para todos los gustos y preferencias, al lado de este estaba un pequeño sofá dispuesto para que cualquier devorador de libros se la pasara de los más ameno.

Reconocía a simple vista a la persona que estaba buscando por lo cual camino con más rapidez hacia el castaño de compleción alta y delgada, con ojos grandes color marrón, el saco café junto con la camiseta y pantalón negros entallados acompañaba y complementaba su aire de sabelotodo sofisticado, el joven representaba en carne propia a los intelectuales que les encantaba el arte y demás.

A Helga siempre le había parecido muy interesante y cautivador, de más jóvenes habían pasado horas y horas charlando en esa misma cafetería acerca de sus mutuos intereses, pasatiempos y opiniones acerca de política y obras literarias.

Alan voltio la mirada hacia donde venía Helga y le dedico una sonrisa casual, se sacó el cigarrillo de la boca y exhalo un halo de humo proveniente de sus pulmones mientras restregaba el cigarrillo contra el cenicero.

Helga llego segundos después hasta donde se encontraba el castaño parando secamente frente a él, le hizo el ademan con la cabeza de que la siguiera, este enseguida se puso de pie y camino detrás de ella con las manos metidas en las bolsillos del pantalón. La siguió hasta una mesita ubicada hasta el fondo del lugar donde no había ventanas ni acceso directo a la vista de los demás.

Alan se sentó frente a la rubia y espero a que esta decidirá tomar palabra, el siempre era así, a la expectativa de los movimientos ajenos, algo más de lo que él y la rubia tenían en común.

Helga lo miro seriamente, no le gustaba el letargo silencioso del que el castaño estaba haciendo muestra -Al asunto Alan, ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

Alan encogió los hombros en señal de fastidio y se llevó una mano hacia el interior del saco de donde extrajo unos documentos, los deposito sobre la mesa y con la mano los arrastro hacia el lugar donde estaba la rubia –Todo está ahí, pero recuerda que ya no hay vuelta atrás muñequita-. Nuevamente dirigió su mano hacia el interior del saco y esta vez saco una cajetilla de cigarros, tomo uno y se lo coloco en la boca.

-¿Muñequita? No creo que a Aizawa le guste saber que todavía me sigues llamando así. –La rubia elevo una ceja y lo miro seriamente-. Te agradecería que me llamaras por mi nombre.

Alan prendió su cigarro mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. –No seas exagerada "Muñequita" Koemi no dirá nada.

Helga meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro en forma divertida. -¿Todo está hecho?

El castaño retiro el cigarrillo de sus labios y exhalo el humo –Hasta el más mínimo detalle, aun así, tenemos que esperar a que sea aceptada, esta tarde te hare saber la respuesta.

La rubia se levantó del asiento mientras Alan la observa calmado, sin inmutarse y con el tabaco en los labios le pronuncio con seriedad –Sabes que si esto no funciona, estarás arruinada ¿Verdad?

La rubia lo miro fijamente y sonrió con aceptación –Riesgos del oficio querido.

Alan sonrió alegre mientras la rubia se alejaba de la mesa donde se encontraba -No creo que a Koemi le agrade saber que un me llamas querido.

La rubia se despidió elevando una mano al aire dándole la espalda. Saliendo del lugar se percató que ya pasaban de las 7 de la noche, condujo hasta la avenida tratando de evitar el tráfico, hoy no tenía humor para ir al bar.

Cambio en varias ocasiones sus rutas debido a la congestión en las calles, odiaba conducir, la cabeza comenzó a punzarle y rogaba por llegar a su departamento. Se miró levemente por el espejo retrovisor y noto que tenía las ojeras marcadas debido a que no había podido dormir nada, su humor estaba empeorando, eso la hizo comprobar a lo que se referían cuando decían lo que conllevaba estar frustrada sexualmente, estaba segura que si no hubiera sido por la estúpida llamada de su hermana ella y Arnold habrían pasado la noche juntos pero muy juntos -¡MALDICION!

Estaciono su auto y salió de él, cerrando la puerta de mala gana, dio unos cuantos pasos cerrando los ojos mientras se sobaba la cien con los dedos de la mano, las malditas pulsaciones le estaba taladrando la cabeza.

-Debería caminar con los ojos abiertos, señorita, podría lastimarse.

Helga levanto la mirada, y se encontró con la inmensidad verde esmeralda que tanto la embaucaba, Arnold se acercó a ella al ver que no había respuesta a su comentario y observo detenidamente las facciones de su rostro.

-¿Se siente mal?

Helga trato de reponerse, no le gustaba que nadie la viera débil ni expuesta –No es nada, solo un pequeño dolor de cabeza.

A Arnold comenzaba a desesperarle esa actitud de no comunicar nada, sabía que no tenía derecho, pero en su interior empezaba a nacer la necesidad de apoyarla –No me lo parece ¿Tiene algún medicamento?

La rubia bufo exasperada –Ya le dije que no es nada.

El rubio meneo la cabeza en señal de fastidio, esa mujer era terca como duro era el pavimento bajo sus pies –La llevare con un médico.

-No sea exagerado Shortman.

-¿Y que si lo soy? La llevare, he dicho.

Helga bufo con enojo –No hay necesidad, tengo pastillas en mi alcoba.

Subieron hasta su departamento, durante el trayecto Arnold la miraba furtivamente de vez en cuando, no podía creer que en un momento sostuvieran una lucha de poder y al otro estuvieran envueltos en la pasión, jamás había experimentado tal cosa. La rubia por su parte finjia no darse cuenta de sus miradas furtivas.

Al entrar al departamento la rubia se dirigió directamente a su alcoba en donde busco en un cajón el medicamento contra el malestar.

El rubio observo como se dirigía a la cocina y se servía un poco de agua – ¿Le ofrezco algo en especial Shortman?

Arnold enarco la boca en señal de molestia, la noche anterior no abandonaba su mente, principalmente cuando ella lo llamo por su nombre, el que se dirigiera a él por su apellido lo comenzaba a molestar de sobremanera.

-Me gustaría que me llamara por mi nombre –Pronuncio con autoridad pero de forma suave y gentil.

Helga se le quedo mirando fijamente y sonrió incrédula -¿De verdad? Y a ¿Qué debemos este cambio?

Arnold no aparto la mirada, ni siquiera se cohibió ante la insinuación que ella le estaba haciendo descaradamente – Sabe perfectamente el porqué, aunque si lo que quiere es oírlo, se lo puedo decir.

En la rubia apareció una felicidad radiante, se sentía mucho mejor, no fueron las estúpidas pastillas, fue su compañía, su comentario, todo él la hacía sentir bien. Camino hacia donde él se encontraba parado fijamente mirándola con su típica intensidad –Me encantaría escucharlo.

Arnold sonrió seductoramente y camino la poca distancia que los separaba, esa mujer lo estaba desquiciando, no solo en lo sexual, también en lo demás, en todo. –Me fascino cuando escuche pronunciar mi nombre por sus labios.

El rubio rodeo su cintura con sus brazos tiernamente, mientras que ella envolvía sus delgados brazos alrededor de su cuello. –Y si acepto ¿Me llamaras por mi nombre también?

-Por supuesto-. El rubio la beso apasionadamente, todo se estaba volviendo fácil entre ellos, todo, daba miedo la facilidad con la que ocurría, pero el sentirse tan cómodo y a la vez extasiado junto a una mujer lo estaba hechizando.

La rubia se separó de la boca del rubio y observo detenidamente sus facciones, con tranquilidad y parsimonia, acaricio gentilmente cada una de las estructuras de las que estaba compuesta, como si trata de que quedara impreso el recuerdo de cada detalle.

Arnold acaricio el dorado cabello de la hermosa mujer que tenía entre sus brazos mientras su mirada se fundía con el profundo mar azul de sus ojos, Helga sintió el torrente gélido del miedo, el pánico que se acrecentó dentro de ella al comprobar lo que le estaba sucediendo la hizo dibujar una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

Arnold la miro con interés y confusión, no comprendía nada, todo cambiaba tan rápido, en un instante ella lo miraba de una forma y un segundo después de otra. Ella lo abruma, lo exasperaba, lo excitaba más de lo que creyó posible en su vida.

Helga Pataki era la mujer más inteligente, enigmática y entretenida que había conocido, tenía una belleza diferente a todas las mujeres a las que estaba acostumbrado, era una belleza salvaje y atrayente, la inmensidad de esos ojos profundamente azules en los que facialmente se perdía, le decían que ese repentino cambio marcaría su vida para siempre.

La rubia lo beso nuevamente, con lentitud y suavidad pero con profundidad, sus brazos subieron hasta la nuca de Arnold y con sus dedos jugo con su cabello, Arnold sintió un fuerte escalofrió ante el tacto de sus caricias, quería sentirla más cerca por lo que la sujeto con más fuerza, todo era diferente en la habitual pasión de la rubia, sus besos y caricias seguían demostrando deseo pero algo había cambiado, ahora podía percibir el ingrediente de la ternura.

No extrañaba el desenfreno pasional que caracterizo su anterior encuentro, le gustaba el nuevo ingrediente, sin duda esa mujer tenía la capacidad para renovarlo constantemente.

Helga se separó por segunda vez de sus labios y lo miro comprensiva –Te iras esta noche también ¿No es así?-. El rubio no sabía que decir, el no quería hacerlo, quería tomarla en ese preciso momento pero cada palabra pronunciada por ella era verdad, él se iría esa noche al igual que la anterior.

La rubia sonrió ante lo que percibió como una afirmación –Entonces déjame vengarme-. Deposito suaves besos empezando por sus labios y de ahí a su cuello formando un camino de sensaciones que recorrieron toda la columna vertebral del rubio –Déjame hacerte desear quedarte-. llevo sus manos hacia el cuello de Arnold y desabrocho uno por uno los seguros de la camisa azul del rubio, al terminar acaricio lentamente y con suavidad su pecho.

Arnold la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo a la alcoba de la rubia, la deposito suavemente sobre la cama y se recostó sobre de ella, la observo, cada minúsculo detalle, la tupida hilera de pestañas de sus ojos, el suave carmín de sus mejillas y el ahora alborotado cabello que contrastaba radicalmente con las sabanas de la cama, con sus dedos peino unos mechones rebeldes que osaban caer por sus rosadas mejillas –Es imposible que aumentes todavía más mis deseos por quedarme-. Ella le sonrió calmada y con ternura. – Déjame intentarlo.

Sabía perfectamente que se iría, tarde o temprano, fuera esa noche o no, él se iría, pasaría por su vida como alguien ocasional y después desaparecería, la idea la horrorizaba.

Ella le había dicho que lo desea con intensidad, cada palabra era cierta, pero ahora comenzaba desear lo que ya no estaba a su alcance, callo en cuanta que su gran error fue ofrecerle aquella propuesta, en eso momento no concibió la idea de que la intimidad era peligrosa, erróneamente creyó que podría darle su pasión a aquel hombre sin resultar lastimada.

Maldijo su mala suerte, se estaba enamorando.

**Continuara…. **

**Súper feliz, de verdad me hicieron muy felices con la oleada de comentarios.**

**Chicos intente hacerlos felices publicando más rápido, pero me fue imposible, por lo que en base a sus comentarios, sugerencias y opiniones trate de escribir este capítulo =) para complacerlos, además de que también está más largo. **

**Por ello tarde más tiempo tratando de que todo cuadrara, espero les agrade, si les gusto y tienen alguna sugerencia más agánenla sabes.**

**Amnesia TDD : gracias por tu comentario tu eres parte importante de la trayectoria de la historia jajaja, la verdad el lenguaje pues no sé qué decir ajajaja supongo que trato que sea de acorde a ellos, gracias por comentar espero te agrade este.**

**Lusol : tenis toda la razón este cap vino más cargado de sensualidad ajajajajajaja gracias por tu lindo comentario me sentí como enamorada cuando lo leí ajajaja.**

**Tsubasaglz: jajajaja me alegra escuchar que se te van rápido, eso significa que no s ete hacen enfadosos y demasiando largos, gracias por tu sugerencia, de hecho eres la primera persona que nota que estoy haciendo que se hablen formalmente, ajajaja solo estaba esperando que alguien me digiera que ya querían menos formalidad, la razón por lo que lo hice fue porque supuestamente estaban haciendo un negocio, un poco indecoroso, pero negocio al fin, pero a la hora de la pasión las formalidades se van al carajo ajajajaja.**

**hirano23 : jajaja no creo que tengas mente perversa, como dice una querida amiga, solo imaginación sexy ajajajaja en todo caso espero haberte complacido con la acción demostrada en este cap =)**

**selene u: actualizando gracia por tu comentario =)**

**Deymi Andrew : gracias por tu hermoso comentario, de verdad me estoy esforzando mucho por darles lo mejor de mí y mi imaginación.**

**Nos vemos hasta la próxima =)**


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

La tensión se sentía por toda la sala, todos miraban sin mirar al gran Bob Pataki, Helga pudo ver como una gota de sudor atravesó el recorrido de la regordeta cara de Marcus, en años anteriores ella no había comprendido, o quizás si, como es que su hermana se había casado con semejante hombre, bajito y algo pasado de peso, sin ningún chiste y bastante desbrido, con bastante falta de intensidad y de interés, tartamudeaba a morir y con un marcado aire afeminado. Todo parecía concordar ahora, su padre hizo con Olga lo que quería hacer con ella.

Helga sintió la punzada del repudio y la furia dentro de su ser, cuando su hermana se casó, ella se encontraba en el internado terminando su carrera universitaria, lo suficientemente lejos y apartada para no darse cuenta de los pequeños trapos sucios de la familia Pataki.

Ahora todo concordaba, todo tomaba sentido, su padre era un ser nefasto que vendía sin el menor remordimiento a sus hijas, esa comprensión de los hechos le hizo sostenerle la mirada al ya enfurecido Bob, el cual mostraba un marcado color rojo en su cara denotado por la cólera.

-¿Te vas a quedar callada? ¡RESPONDEME CON UN CARAJO!

-No sé qué quieres que te diga Bob.

-¿Así de simple es tu respuesta?

-Así de simple.

Bob era astuto, como los zorros viejos, por algo había logrado acrecentar y hacer prosperar sus negoció, entendió que su hija era obstinada y tenía que manejar sus cartas de otra manera, suavizo sus facciones y respiro profundamente, levanto su silla la cual había caído con brusquedad cuando él se levantó furioso al ver que Helga se volvió a negar a hacer lo que le pedía.

Se sentó de manera calmada y apoyo sus codos sobre la meza para después entrelazar sus manos enfrente de su boca, todo tenía que ser meticuloso y con mucho tacto, la forma en que lo lograra seria lo menor del caso, solo tenía que lograrlo, se aclaró la voz mientras la personas lo veían con impacto, a la espera de del siguiente movimiento. –Hija, sabes que dependemos de ti.

En tiempos antiguos ese tipo de palabras suplicantes, esas que sin dar un aire de importancia la hacían sentir indispensable, esas que realmente no tenían ni un gramo de verdad impresas en ellas, habrían hecho que la rubia se ablandara, siempre socavando su ímpetu y su negación, siempre, pero ahora todo había cambiado, ella ya no era más la manipulable y sin carácter para terminar y llevar acabo hasta el final sus decisiones.

Voltio a ver a su hermana, su pobre hermana, al lado de aquel asqueroso y nada atractivo hombre el cual la había hecho su esposa solo por negocios, los negocios de Bob, la vida le estaba dando la oportunidad de aprender en cabeza ajena, eso, en el mundo de los negocios y en el mundo real era más preciado que el oro puro, le sonrió con tristeza y comprensión, no pudo evitar reprimir el pensamiento una y otra vez ¿Si me hubieras dicho? Le dolía en el alma haberla juzgado tan duramente por tantos años, le dolía no haberla podido ayudar, pero sobre todo, le dolía no haber estado a su lado para brindarle apoyo, ese el cual su hermana reflejaba en sus ojos para ella ahora mismo.

Volteo nuevamente hacia su padre y con gran seguridad y con calma le pronuncio. - Dígame padre ¿Porque depende tanto en que me despose con el señor Asakura?-. Bob proclamo victoria en su mente, ya lo había visto con anterioridad, cuando su pequeña doblaba sus manos ¿Por qué tendría que ser diferente ahora? - Creo cierto decir que te han llegado rumores de una nueva y peligrosa organización, en poco tiempo se han hecho acreedores de un gran capital y actualmente se han convertido en socios capitalistas de varias pequeñas y medianas empresas.

Bob se calló por un momento cuando su nuevo asesor interrumpió al tocar la puerta, bastante joven y paliducho, increíble pensar que Bob sustituyera a Arnold por semejante espécimen, tartamudeaba casi todo el tiempo y casi nunca entablaba comunicación con alguien más que no fuera Bob, siempre con un aire de nerviosismo sobre sus espaldas, aunque ahora se veía más nervioso de lo común. El muchacho trato de decirle algo a Bob pero este lo silencio de inmediato y aun con la mirada hacia Helga continúo con lo que aquel larguirucho había interrumpido.

-Se habían escuchado fuertes rumores de que GENESIS tenía la vista puesta en esta empresa, pero ha llegado a mí la información de que le hizo una generosa oferta al señor Asakura por el total de sus acciones, acciones que superan con creses las nuestras ¿Ahora entiendes por qué ese matrimonio debe llevarse a cabo?

Helga escucho con atención cada palabra de su padre, cada pequeñita y minúscula palabra, desvió su mirada hacia el joven detrás de su progenitor el cual se mostraba cada vez más nervioso, nerviosismo que se incrementó al escuchar la palabra GENESIS, volvió la mirada hacia el gran Bob y sin notarlo una mueca había torcido su boca, estaba furiosa. –Y dime Bob, quien fue el primero que me oferto en tus negocios con Asakura ¿Tu o él?

Bob parecía incrédulo ante lo que su hija había escupido con sorna, sus ojos se abrieron desproporcionadamente, no era propio de ningún Pataki hablar de esa forma -¿Cómo dices niña?

Las facciones de la rubia se volvieron gélidas al instante, miro a su padre como quien miraría a cualquier escoria sobre la faz de la tierra. –Ya me escuchaste Bob ¿Quién de los dos, cobardemente empezó a negociar sobre mi persona?

Ambos se pararon de sus asientos mirándose fijamente de extremo a extremo de la mesa y sin tomar en cuenta a los demás que se removieron incomodos sobres sus asientos, eran meros espectadores entre la lucha de dos poderosos contendientes, nadie jamás en la vida habría podido siquiera imaginar a la menor de los Patakis sostener una lucha con el gran Bob, es decir, de por si el hombre tenía un aire sombrío de pocos amigos y las menudas y delicadas facciones de porcelana que componían las facciones de la rubia siempre habían hecho pensar a cualquiera que se trataba de una fina, educada pero sobre todo débil y sumisa mujer.

Esas características le habían conseguido un sinfín de victorias laborales en contra de hombres temibles, hombres que se habían dejado engañar por la fachada inofensiva de Helga, uno tras otro caían como moscas.

Todos estaban en total silencio a excepción del joven pálido situado detrás de Bob, el pobre que sudaba con mayor proporción que cuando entro en la sala, parecía que dentro de poco sufriría un ataque al corazón o por lo menos uno nervioso, sus fuertes respiraciones entrecortadas le daban el aspecto de quien ha corrido un maratón. Para el gran Bob que de por sí ya estaba furioso le resultaba sumamente molesto aquellos quejido y sonidos jadeantes.

-¡QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA BUENA VEZ! -. Le grito al muchacho sin siquiera apartar la vista de la rubia –Dime de una buena vez a que carajos bienes.

El muchacho se acercó a él con los nervios de punta y le ofreció dos carpetas con las manos temblorosas, Bob que tenía el ceño fruncido y sin apartar la mirada aun de su hija menor le arrebato las carpetas bruscamente –¡Demonios Bryan!-. Bob abrió la primera carpeta sin mucho interés, cuando de pronto su redonda cara se puso pálida y comenzó a sudar frio ante la mirada expectante de los demás. -¡CON UN CARAJO BRYAN! ¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?

El pobre dio unos pasos hacia atrás y sus brazos ya no le respondían, sumergidos por completo es las estruendosas convulsiones de sus temblores que ya habían pasado a presentarse en todo su cuerpo – E... es... e...e...

-¡HABLA CLARO CON UN CARAJO!

El muchacho estaba aterrado, jamás en su viada había sentido tanto mido, jamás había odiado ser el encargado de dar las malas noticias, sabía que rodarían cabezas, probablemente la suya sería la primera, fuera justo o no, Bob Pataki era reconocido por estallar contra los menos implicados y más inocentes, así de injusto era el mundo laboral, y más injusto era estar a merced de Bob Pataki.

Bryan trago saliva y reunió todo el valor que jamás creyó tener en toda su vida, se aclaró la garganta y trato de sonar lo más convincente y menos trabado que pudiera, si tenía que ser el portador de tales malas noticias, si tenía que ser el pobre infeliz del cual seguramente Bob Pataki pisotearía primero, que valiera la pena. Se posiciono en frente de el para ver y recordar su cara a la perfección, asegurase de que ya de anciano y sin nada de que arrepentirse, mientras exhalara su último aliento recordara con satisfacción la cara de horror de el "Gran Bob Pataki" – En la primera carpeta es una carta del señor Asakura rechazando su acuerdo anterior y en la segunda es el boletín oficial de que GENESIS se ha hecho acreedor de las acciones totales y parciales que pertenecían al señor Asakura.

**Continuara…. **

**Perdón por la demora pero estoy en finales de semestre y me estoy muriendo, literal muriendo, tanto mental, física y también en inspiración, pero dije Gaby ya es tiempo de continúes con tu historia y aquí la tienen.**

**Este cap es importante en cuanto a la trama familiar no se desesperan el que sigue vendrá con mucho romance, mucho drama y mucha sensualidad =)**

**Lusol chapter 8: gracias por tu comentario si se están frustrando jajajajaja enserio lo amas? Pues hago con mucho cariño mi historia y lo que me has dicho es por lo que tantos intentos de escritores escribimos **

**Gracias =)**

**Lusol chapter 9: jajajaja si por fin se dio cuenta que es un juego peligroso, te agradezco el que me consideres de esa manera =)**

**Amnesia TDD chapter 8: jajajjaja me encanto tu comentario, jaajaj súper sincera ajajajajajjaa pues tratare de complacerte cuando ese momento llegue, el cual ya mero, solo que este cap. tuve que meterme un poco más de lleno en el drama familiar.**

**Amnesia TDD chapter 9: si por fin estoy tratando de integrar el romance entre los dos y no solo la pasión desenfrenada, pronto se dará a conocer que se trae entre manos nuestra rubia.**

**selene u chapter 8: jajajaja si sabía que con el cortón se quedarían con mucho enojo y frustración ajajajajajjaa gracias por tu comentario.**

**selene U chapter 9: gracias por lo de la paciencia, me encanta que te haya gustado. **

**linaakane chapter 8: gracias por tu maravilloso comentario me alegra que te haya gustado.**

**linaakane chapter 9: me alegro que te haya gustado =) te complaceré y los hare sufrir a ambos. Jajjaa y si tratare de actualizar más pronto. Gracias por tus tres comentarios =)**

**nicole guzman . chapter 9: hola muchacha bonita, la verdad me morí de risa cuando vi tu comentario, me emociono mucho que me hicieras presión para que actualizara ajaja la verdad me emociona eso quiere decir que realmente les guata mi historia. Así que hermosa mujer tu capitulo en sábado aquí esta, saludos -=)**

**gracias por su comentarios a los demás por privado y espero sus opiniones**

**Nos vemos hasta la próxima =)**


	11. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Bryan trago saliva y reunió todo el valor que jamás creyó tener en toda su vida, se aclaró la garganta y trato de sonar lo más convincente y menos trabado que pudiera, si tenía que ser el portador de tales malas noticias, si tenía que ser el pobre infeliz del cual seguramente Bob Pataki pisotearía primero, que valiera la pena, se posiciono en frente de el para ver y recordar su cara a la perfección, asegurase de que ya de anciano y sin nada de que arrepentirse, mientras exhalara su último aliento recordara con satisfacción la cara de horror de el "Gran Bob Pataki" – En la primera carpeta es una carta del señor Asakura rechazando su acuerdo anterior y en la segunda es el boletín oficial de que GENESIS se ha hecho acreedor de las acciones totales y parciales que pertenecían al señor Asakura.

Todo el mundo miro incrédulo al pálido joven portador de tan desafortunadas noticias, Helga pudo ver aparecer el horror en las caras de su padre y cuñado, Olga se tapó desesperadamente la boca en un intento fallido de reprimir el chillido de impacto, asombrosamente su madre permaneció impasible, por un momento le pareció ver como le dedicaba una sonrisa incrédula y de admiración, no podía ser ¿En qué mundo alterno su madre sabría algo? ¿En qué momento su madre sabría sus movimiento y no la delataría? Nada de eso era posible, de cualquier modo, si realmente paso fue tan fugaz que jamás podría estar segura de nada, todo le pareció más lento, como si de verdad todo se pausara, volvió su mirada a la persona en que estaba centrado su interés, el cual ya la miraba marcadamente, por un momento sintió en escalofrió del miedo correr por su columna, sabía lo que significaba esa siniestra mirada, Bob estaba furioso por lo ocurrido y sobre todo, sabía perfectamente que ese odio era dirigido hacia su persona, de pronto recupero la conciencia de que no tenía que temer, no podía mostrar temor y mucho menos no podía dar marcha atrás, a estas alturas ya no era posible.

Todos regresaron su atención al mandamás Pataki, todos sentían el aura de muerte a su alrededor, todos sentían la catástrofe caer sobre la renombrada y distinguida familia, Helga lo miro fijamente sin retroceder de donde se encontraba, Bob golpeo la mesa con ambas manos ocasionando que la mayoría a acepción de Helga dieran un respingo, no podía creer que estuviera en tan pésima situación, si tan solo su estúpida y cursi hija no le hubiera puesto trabas a estas alturas seria dueño de casi toda la empresa. –Todo esto es tú culpa-. Pronuncio con sombría lentitud, casi en un susurro, lo suficientemente alto para llegar a los oídos de la rubia, esta de inmediato regreso la expresión irónica a sus facciones. –Y según tú ¿Por qué es mi culpa?-. Bob ya no pudo manejarse más allá de lo sensato, en un nuevo ataque de furia su silla nuevamente volvió a dar al piso y su cara se tornó roja – ¡MALAGRADECIDA! ¡APARTIR DE HOY DEJAS DE SER MI HIJA!

-¡BOB!-Miriam emitió con un chillido de aflicción, no era una madre muy expresiva, ni muy amorosa, paso años y años sin ver a su hija más que una vez al año por dos semanas cuando el internado la mandaba de regreso para la cena de navidad y año nuevo, aun así, con todo y todo, ella era su madre y Helga era su hija, no podía concebir la idea de que su esposo la estuviera echando como un perro. Olga comenzó a llorar atormentada y sin control. –Papa, no puedes hacer esto-. Todo en su mundo de fantasía era un horror, solo la mantenía el consuelo de que su hermanita bebe, como solía llamarla, estuviera en el, que su padre la echara de su vida, no tenía perdón. -¡CALLATE OLGA!-. Bob pronuncio en un grito sin separar la vista de Helga quien permanecía apacible y con la tranquilidad reflejada en su rostro, lo cual aumento la furia de su progenitor –AVER AHORA COMO CARAJOS TE SOSTIENES, POR QUE DE MI YA NO OBTENDRAS NI UN MICERO CENTAVO.

Helga no reflejo ni un gramo de sorpresa en sus facciones, lo esperaba, todo, el show, la explosiva ira de Bob, la desesperación de Olga, incluso la repentina respuesta de su madre, lo esperaba todo. Había previsto cada minúsculo detalle. Observo con minucioso interés cada detalle a su alrededor, no quería olvidar nada, por ultimo viro nuevamente su atención hacia su padre, de él más que nadie era de quien quería mantener el recuerdo mental. –De eso yo me encargo-. Le dedico una última sonrisa a Olga que aun lloraba desconsoladamente junto con su madre de la cual se despidió con un gesto tranquilo en sus facciones, giro su cuerpo hacia la dirección de la salida y antes de irse pronuncio con voz alta –No olvides tus últimas palabras Bob, porque pronto te arrepentirás. Que tengan buena tarde-. Helga abandono la habitación con la marcada dignidad que la caracterizaba, sin mirar hacia atrás y sin lamentaciones.

Condujo por la ciudad hasta llegar a su departamento, subió lo más rápido que pudo, odiaba llegar tarde, y más cuando se trataba de asuntos que le interesaban y Arnold Shortman le interesaba, demasiado para su desagrado, se quitó la incómoda ropa de oficina y tomo un rápido baño, para después cambiarse con un lindo vestido invernal color azul turquesa que enmarcaba el intenso azul de sus ojos, unos tacones altos y estilizados, se maquillo livianamente y dejo su cabello suelto el cual solo rizo un poco, se puso un hermoso abrigo negro que le llegaba tres dedos arriba de las rodillas y corrió hacia la salida, odiaba llegar tarde.

Cuando salió del edificio, Arnold ya la esperaba recargado sobre el cofre de su auto con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, lo cual hizo que la rubia bufara molesta, metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y camino despacio hacia él con el ceño un poco fruncido. El rubio sabia de su historial de impuntualidad, todo era cuestión de hábitos, cando acordaron verse, el que ella le dijera que si llegaba tarde a su encuentro el elegiría el lugar a donde irían significo una victoria regalada y fácil.

Arnold la miro divertido mientras se acercaba hacia él, cada detalle de ella le encantaba, incluso llego a pensar que era masoquista cuando descubrió que le excitaba cuando ella se encontraba molesta, cuando por fin llego hacia él, la tomo furtivamente por la cintura y le dio un apasionado beso, Helga subió sus brazos hacia el rostro del rubio y comenzó a acariciarlo mientras respondía sin pereza al beso, Arnold separo sus labios sin soltarla de su amarre y volvió a dibujar la pícara sonrisa en sus labios.-Me hiciste esperar 30 minutos.

-Debiste haberte ido, yo no me hago responsable de tu paciencia-. Lo dijo con fingida inocencia mientras miraba fijamente a la inmensidad de los ojos de Arnold, este la apretó más fuertemente contra él y la miro seductoramente, avía adquirido el conocimiento de que a ella le encantaba cuando la miraba de esa forma, y a él le encantaba mirarla, por lo cual no era nada difícil. -Deberías estar disculpándote, lo sabes ¿Verdad?

-Te vuelvo a repetir que debiste haberte marchado.

-Y perderme verte toda molesta por que ahora yo elegiré a donde ir, ni loco, eso vale-. El rubio la soltó de su agarre y le abrió a puerta de su carro, Helga subió con la molestia fingida por el último comentario de este.

Arnold condujo hasta una zona muy alejada de la ciudad, la cual se veía algo desolada, por un instante Helga voltio a mirarlo algo desconcertada al ver que en el paisaje comenzaban a aparecer algunos indicios de la flora del bosque de Hilwood. Arnold que la observaba de re ojo, dibujo una risa juguetona al entender el porqué de su desconcierto. Se adentró en el bosque por una brecha la cual estaba enlozada con rocas en lugar de asfalto, esto en conjunto con la nieve que cubría la inmensidad del paisaje le le daba un aspecto rustico a la situación, el sol ya emitía los últimos rayos del ocaso cuando por fin llegaron a una cabaña muy hermosa, esta estaba iluminada en su totalidad por las luces del interior y del exterior, tenía un aura de tranquilidad y perfección para el amor, simplemente mágico.

Arnold salió inmediatamente del auto y canino hasta la puerta del copiloto la cual abrió para que Helga saliera. Esta se posiciono a un la do del rubio frotándose las manos. – Es hermosa-. Soltó en un breve susurro mientras la observaba fijamente, Arnold volvió su mirada hacia ella y pudo observar el perfil de sus facciones, mostraba un marcado rubor rojo en sus mejillas por el creciente frio del bosque, simplemente perfecta, jamás creyó posible estar junto a un Pataki de la manera en que ahora lo estaba con ella, si, cuando la observaba en el ámbito laborar la consideraba atractiva, pero nada comparado de como ahora la veía, la tomo de la mano y la dirigió al interior de la cabaña cuando noto que se podía ver su respiración, al entrar Helga emitió un suspiro al ver lo hermoso del interior, todo era tan hogareño, sencillo pero con la calidez del hogar del que siempre había carecido.

Arnold cerró la puerta y la llevo hacia la sala, ahí se centraba una chimenea ya avivada en las llamas de unos troncones, la rubia se soltó de la mano de Arnold y camino con emoción al extremo de la habitación hasta un gran ventanal, atreves de este se podía observar con mucha clárides las luces de la ahora lejana ciudad de Hilwood, era lo más hermoso que jamás había visto, Arnold rodeo su cintura tiernamente desde su espalda, Helga pudo sentir el calor que tanto anhelaba, todo en él era maravilloso, todo en él hacía que lo quisiera más y más, aún en contra de su voluntad, el rubio le deposito un gentil beso en la mejilla mientras ella relajaba su espalda en el fuerte pecho de Arnold. -¿Te gusta la vista?-. Le susurró al oído mientras Helga acariciaba con una mano los cabellos dorados de Arnold –Me fascina, todo-. El rubio la giro hacia él, para poder observar su facciones con detenimiento, ahora ya no tenía las mejillas tan rojas como hace un momento por el frio, pero si las tenía de un tenue carmín, ese color le gustaba más, era el color que ella presentaba siempre que se ruborizaba para él, todo en ella lo hacía querer descubrir todavía más, le gustaba desde la fachada de sensualidad que había conocido en sus primeros encuentros hasta la mujer tierna y sensible de ahora, la abrazo más fuerte contra él al sentir una inexplicable emoción de verla así, solo para él y de nadie más.

Si estaba haciendo un frio de los mil demonios afuera, ninguno de los dos podía sentirlo ahora, simplemente, no podían.

**Continuara….**

**trate de subirlo ayer sabado pero la pagina no me lo permitio u,u-**

**Lo se soy rete que malvada por dejarlo ahí pero waja waja me encanta la maldad ajajajajaa, no se crean solo me gusta dejarlos con ganas de más =D**

**Gracias a todos los que me recomendaron relajarme y estresarme menos, la verdad aún estoy un poco moribunda pero ya mero revivo =D.**

**Amnesia TDD: no entendí porque te debo dos, según yo solo te debía uno ajajajajaja, la verdad no sé si sea el mejor que he escrito pero ahí te lo dejo para tu entretenimiento, saludos=)**

**Linaakane: gracias por apreciar que no siempre se puede plasmar sensualidad y escenas eróticas en una historia, por lo menos si no se trata de una porno, para los que quieran verlo renten películas o no se ajajajjaa recuerden que esta es una historia de amor y demás. Saludos=)**

**Guest: hacía tiempo que ya no te veía por una de mis historias, no sabes el gusto que me dio leer tu comentario, ajajajajjaa me morí cuando me dijiste lo del ciber ajajajajajjaja, la verdad sí, no sé de donde salió lo del asistente, solo lo estaba escribiendo y bam salió que tenía que ser Brayni jajajajaja lo sé la mayoría del contenido de mi historia sale al momento, aunque tengo un drama planificado, así me manejo ajajaja estoy loca que te digo. Saludos=)**

**Nos vemos hasta la próxima =)**


	12. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Helga cayo de pleno contra el frio y trasparente hielo, por un momento pensó que se había sofocado al impacto, pero sus fuertes y estruendosas carcajadas eran las que le quitaban el aliento, Arnold llego de inmediato a su lado para asegurase de que se encontrara bien, ella que se encontraba boca arriba totalmente acostada sobre el lago congelado siguió riendo escandalosamente aun cuando noto que el la miraba desde su posición. Para Arnold el verla de esa manera fue un regalo inesperado, se mostraba totalmente feliz, tenía por completo su postura descompuesta, se encontraba toda despedida con el pelo alborotado sobre el frio hielo y levemente encorvada con las manos sobre el estómago. Arnold comenzó a reír contagiado por la risa de su acompañante hasta que derramo algunas lágrimas por el esfuerzo, pasaron un instantes hasta que las risas se fueron apagando y culmino por completo con un tranquilo y silencioso momento, él se sentó a un costado de Helga mientras ella seguía boca arriba mirando fijamente al cielo, la luna llena resplandecía en su totalidad con un hermoso color plata brillante y puro, el cielo estaba tan azul e inmenso que las miles de estrellas resplandecían como diamantes de diferentes tamaños e intensidades.

Helga podía ver la extensa y reconfortarle espalda de Arnold desde su posición, el contorno de su perfil era remarcado por la hermosa luz de la luna y su rubio pelo tenía el aspecto del más fino y puro oro platinado jamás visto sobre la tierra, si algún día le hubieran dicho que se encontraría con alguien así jamás lo habría creído, era como ver a un ser mágico de antología, volvió la mirada hacia el hermoso y profundo cielo mientras escuchaba la bella música de la naturaleza, una mezcla de tranquilidad con sonoros ecos de cada uno de los seres del bosque que se unían al unísono para formar la más perfecta melodía acompañada al más fresco olor a pino . –Jamás había patinado, la verdad, jamás había hecho nada, lo máximo que se me permitía hacer era caminar por el jardín y a lo mucho sentarme sobre el pasto-. Helga suspiro cansina atormentada por los recuerdos de su pasado mientras Arnold viro el rostro con atención sobre ella, la rubia respiro hondo y sonrió tristemente sin quitar la mirada del cielo nocturno para después proseguir sin que Arnold diera señal de querer intervenir.-Para mis padres el que me quedara quieta y no diera problemas era mi deber, después de todo, no era propio ni digno de ningún "Pataki" que se respetara que montara espectáculos, ni mostrara sentimientos propios de los niños-. Arnold se recostó a un lado de ella y cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba cada palabra, por fin estaba sucediendo, por fin ella se estaba abriendo a él, abrió los ojos nuevamente y miro de pleno a la plateada luna llena, recordó aquella vez en el bar, el primer momento donde ella se acercó a él y le propuso toda aquella situación, en aquel momento jamás creyó hacerlo posible, mucho menos aceptarlo, después de que ella se marchó paso una noche infernal y todo el día que le siguió tratando de quitarse de la mente las últimas palabras de la chica, la siniestra frase " si no es usted será otro" no lo abandono, se atrinchero en su mente causándole un profundo tormento. Volteo de nuevo hacia Helga y vio su perfil, podía ver como cada diminuto bello de su cara resplandecía como pequeños hilos de plata, le daba a la piel el toque de fino terciopelo, era como ver a una bella y preciosa ninfa de las nieves, y solo para él, totalmente a su alcance, cuando ella volteo a verlo de pleno a los ojos, algo dentro de su pecho ardió cuando vio como unas pequeñas gotas, como si del roció de la mañana se tratara, salieron de sus profundos ojos y recorrieron lentamente el camino formado por su mejillas, por fin podía admitirlo, lo que su corazón anhelaba desde hacía tiempo que la conocía, por fin podía darle descanso a su atormentada y solitaria alma, por fin podía decirle que la amaba.

Con un gentil movimiento de su mano le limpio las lágrimas y le acaricio dulcemente el rostro, por fin ella se mostraba tal cual era, la bella y fuerte mujer que escondía a la delicada y sensible hoy se estaba haciendo a un lado para mostrarle todo acerca de ella, por fin el podía protegerla sin tapujos, ni complicaciones de egos y orgullos, por fin él podía amarla sin limitaciones. Sonrió feliz, se acercó al rostro de Helga y le dio un tierno beso en la frente y después se incorporó sobre sus piernas para levantarse por completo, Helga se sentó para poder observar mejor a aquel maravilloso hombre, Arnold volvió la mirada por un momento hacia el cielo al sentir una repentina gota helada contra su piel, al comprobar que comenzaba a nevar volvió su atención hacia donde se encontraba Helga sentada sobre el hielo, Helga observo como Arnold le sonreía tiernamente mientras le extendía su mano en un ofrecimiento para ayudarla a levantarse. – Tan bello ser delante de mí y aun así no puedo comprender que honor me hace digno de verlo -. Helga no entendió el significado de sus palabras, tomo con lentitud la mano que le ofrecía Arnold y este de inmediato tiro de ella fuertemente y la atrajo hacia él, para después atraparla en un abrazo tibio y lleno de emociones. –Sabes, de niño siempre vine a esta cabaña, mis abuelos acostumbraban traerme cada temporada, ellos siempre solían contarme la leyenda de un hombre solitario que vivía en este bosque, en una noche exactamente igual a esta, encontró a una hermosa mujer en este lago-. Helga comenzó sentir un fuerte interés por la leyenda que le narraba Arnold, por lo que separo su rostro del pecho del rubio y subió su mirada hacia su rostro, Arnold la miro tan fijo y marcadamente que ella pudo sentir que el podía ver atravesé de ella y mucho más, ahora simplemente sentía que ya no era dueña de sí misma, comprobó que el ya era dueño de su alma.

Arnold le sonrió y la soltó de su abrazo para solo tomarla de la mano mientras patinaban en dirección a la cabaña, los copos ya habían comenzado a caer con mayor intensidad y con mayor densidad, estos en conjunto con la luz de la luna llena formaban un digno espectáculo, jamás visto y probablemente jamás se repetiría. Mientras se acercaban a la cabaña, Arnold siguió con su historia ante una muy atenta Helga. –Cuando el hombre se acercó hasta el centro del lago, que era donde se encontraba la mujer, ella solo lo miro fijamente, él pudo sentir que se encontraba frente a un espíritu del bosque, el no sintió miedo ni temor, al contrario, la fascinación y la larga soledad en la que se encontraba hicieron que el hombre sintiera la necesidad de ella-. Arnold interrumpió su relato cuando llegaron a la entrada de la cabaña, cuando entraron, Arnold le indico a la rubia que lo esperara en la sala donde recuperaría el calor perdido por estar a la intemperie mientras el subía al segundo piso de la cabaña, la sala se hallaba muy cálida por el fuego que un vivía en la chimenea, el cuarto en su totalidad era iluminado en colores rojos y anaranjados que parecían danzar al compás de la música del bosque, Helga de inmediato se acercó lo más que pudo a la chimenea y se sentó sobre la alfombra que daba a los pies de esta, enseguida sintió como Arnold se sentaba detrás de ella y colocaba una tibia colcha sobre ellos, y así bajo la protección de la tela Arnold la brazo por la espalda para que ella se acurrucará sobre su pecho, el que Arnold se mostraba de lo más cariñoso con ella era lo más natural para el en ese momento, el nunca solio ser así con sus anteriores parejas, pero con ella era con la única que se sentía así, para Helga el sentirlo así hizo que volviera el dolor a su pecho, ese que la estaba atormentado desde que se dio cuenta que se enamoró de él.

Desde ese día, a Helga le resultaba más difícil desprenderse de él, y el que el siempre interrumpiera sus encuentros ya no le resultaba desagradable ni molesto, al contrario, ella sabía que en el momento en el que el la hiciera suya todo terminaría, él se marcharía para siempre y haría su vida y ella trataría de vivir la suya con los estragos de un amor que nació en las no mejores condiciones.

Se odiaba y aborrecía el día en que cobardemente decidió acercarse a él con semejante proposición, a sabiendas de que el necesitaba el dinero y le resultaría casi imposible negarse, todo era cuestión de justicia divina, la vida la estaba castigando por su soberbia, ese sería su castigo, amar a un hombre que jamás la amaría y para colmo pronto saldría de su vida.

Arnold sintió como ella se aferró a él con más fuerza, por lo que la abrazo más fuerte contra su pecho, coloco su mentón en la coronilla del pelo de Helga y respiro profundamente mientras veía bailar a las llamas en la chimenea. –Acabo de darme cuenta de que no termine de contarte la historia-. Helga dejo escapara una risita alegre al comentario –Lo sé, me preguntaba cuando te dignarías a seguir contándomela-. Arnold sonrió mientras mentalmente trataba de recordar en donde se había quedado, cuando por fin lo recordó, trato de organizar lo mejor que pudo sus ideas antes de continuar hasta que por fin decidió hacerlo. –El hombre después de superar su asombro logro hablarle al espíritu en forma de mujer, su voz estaba ronca por la falta de uso, años y años en los que él no había cruzado palabra con ninguna persona, pero aun así, su voz pronuncio lo que en la profundidad de su alma anhelaba decir "Tan bello ser delante de mí y aun así no puedo comprender que honor me hace digno de verlo". La hermosa mujer le sonrió al solitario hombre y solo se limitó a responderle con dulce y tranquila voz "El honor que hace que cada noche en tus sueños pronunciaras mi nombre" A partir de ese momento, el hombre y la mujer se veían cada noche en ese mismo punto del lago cuando la luna era totalmente iluminada por el sol provocando lo que se conoce como luna llena, solo en ese momento, la hermosa mujer podía reunirse con su eterno enamorado y así los dos por siempre en cada luna llena disipaban la soledad el uno del otro.

Cuando el rubio termino el relato Helga se giró para ver de pleno la cara de Arnold, este la miraba con seriedad y muy profundamente, la luz del fuego reflejado en sus intensos ojos verdes la hacía estremecerse, comenzó a temblar entre los brazos de Arnold. Algo dentro de su ser estaba cimbrando ante el eco de las palabras de la historia, Arnold seguía ante la expectativa de lo que ella haría, Arnold escucho como ella paso saliva atreves de la garganta y por fin le pregunto lo que el sabia que ella se estaría preguntando -¿Por qué me dijiste eso haya fuera?-. Arnold la beso tan apasionado, tan tierno, como nunca lo había hecho, como si toda su vida dependiera de ello, había decidido decírselo de esa forma, decirle como sin saberlo la había estado llamando en sus sueños por tanto tiempo, Arnold separo su beso aun con todo su ser en contra, le costaba cada vez más separase de ella, y cada vez le costaba mas no tomarla por completo, Helga pudo ver que había mucho tormento en sus ojos, ¿Desde cuándo la había estado amando? ¿Desde cuándo estuvo esperándola? La respuesta era tan sencilla que lo aterraba, la había estado esperándola aun sin conocerla. –Debo decirte que el hombre que esta ante ti solo te ha dicho lo que su pobre y atormentada alma siente. Y lo siguiente que diré es la mayor verdad en mi, ¡TE AMO!

**Continuara…. **

**Lo sé, por como termino este cap. espero su ira incontenible. Jajajajajja y para que me odien más, les voy adelantando que a la historia ya le quedan pocos cap., así es mis queridos lectores ya pronto terminara.**

**Me disculpo por la demora, pero esta semana salí de vacaciones y les juro que necesitaba un descanso, dormía casi todo el tiempo y mi creatividad se perdió. Lo bueno de tener un bloqueo creativo y no poder escribir, es que después viene la liberación y la iluminación de la mente, por lo que les traigo este cap.=D También les digo que en estos días actualizare Del otro lado del cristal y les traeré una nueva historia que se titulara En busca de la felicidad, será una historia más corta pero la verdad me está costando trabajo por el entorno en donde se desarrolla, inicie con ella a la par que con La propuesta, pero se podría decir que considere que aún no estaba lista para ella y la deje hasta ahora.**

**Gracias por los todos los comentario, espero esta vez sí contestarles a tiempo por privado =)**

**Amnesia TDD : jajaja entonces creo que ya te debo tres =(, espero poderte sorprender y que el cap. sea de tu agrado. Saludos=)**

**linaakane : Arnolcito fabricado en la siguiente te lo prometo ajajajajaja .saludos =)**

**Lusol: me alegro verte de nuevo por mi historia, no te preocupes yo te entiendo a la perfección, espero que tengas éxito en tu profesorado y en todo lo que te propongas, gracias por tu comentario y el don de la vida a tus ordenes XD ene l siguiente cap. Te espero =)**

**nicole guzman: Jajajajaja pues que te digo aprecio tu odio =) ajajajajajjajaa gracias por tu hermoso comentario. Saludos=)**

**Alinee : Gracias por darle la oportunidad mi historia ,sin ustedes no tendría sentido escribir, el expresar mi imaginación y además que a ustedes les guste la verdad se siente maravilloso, muchas gracias.**

**Nos vemos hasta la próxima =)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Este capítulo es clasificación M, la razón por lo que no lo cambio en la página es porque seguramente algunos lectores no se darían cuanta porque olvide comunicarlo en el capítulo anterior, Hey Arnold no me pertenece al igual que la canción "Tu jardín con enanitos" del cantante Melendi, si pudieran escucharla mientras leen, les aseguro que disfrutarían mas la historia =), es una sugerencia**

**Capítulo 12**

Helga pudo escuchar como las últimas palabras de Arnold resonaban dentro de ella, quería creerlas, de verdad quería hacerlo, por fin creer que el mundo le daría todo, que sería feliz, pero, ¿acaso eso era posible?

Arnold se estaba jugando todo, todo por el todo en esta declaración, sabía que ella podía no aceptarlo, de hecho, tenía mayor porcentaje de un rechazo a que de ella lo aceptara, sin embargo, ya no podría retrasar lo inevitable, ¿quién amararía a una mujer y no se lo diría por miedo al rechazo? Ella le había mostrado partes de él que él jamás creyó que tuviera, le mostro los celos, jamás conocidos por el con anterioridad, esos celos que parecieron como una plaga cuando nombro que otro hombre podría poseerla aquella noche en el bar dos meses atrás, le mostro la desenfrenada y viva pasión de amantes, y sobre todo, le mostro que él podía sentir un gran y verdadero amor, ahora entendía que jamás lo había conocido, no, simplemente jamás.

Por primera vez, Helga sintió miedo de la intensidad de la mirada verde esmeralda que tanto la embaucaba, quería huir, todo su ser quería aceptar el supuesto amor que él le ofrecían sin ninguna clase de reservas, pero descubrió que era una cobarde, la vida llena de desconfianza y tácticas para salir siempre vencedora que había llevado, ahora no le estaban haciendo ningún favor, al contrario, le estaban haciendo estragos en el alma y su corazón, quería creerle, por dios que sí. Sin embargo las palabras no venían a su boca, mostrando desacuerdo entre su conciencia y su corazón. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo congestionado, y en su cara se reflejaba un gran pesar, por un momento sintió pánico cuando pensó que no podría contener el llanto, hasta que por fin en un hilo de voz, logro pronunciar con gran dolor en su voz –no te creo.

Arnold se esperaba esa respuesta, ahora lo comprendía, estaba en la peor situación de todas en las que se imaginó posibles, sin embargo, él no se daría por vencido, no sin antes demostrarle cuanto la amaba, se retuvo dos meses completos sin tener sexo con ella para tener una oportunidad de enamorarla, el mundo le había enseñado que un beso, una caricia, el sexo, no significaba nada si los que lo ejercían lo hacían como un acto mecánico para satisfacerse y ya.

Dos largos y dolosos meses de angustia y deseos reprimidos, dos largos meses que los llevaban a esta situación. No obstante, no podía ocultar la desesperación que sentía en esos momentos, giro a Helga de lleno y la tomo por los hombros, pudo sentir como ella temblaba con mayor intensidad, en el estado emocional en que él se encontraba ya no podía distinguir si eso era bueno o malo para su amor, simplemente quería demostrarle lo que sentía, acerco sus labios a los de la rubia para besarlos con suavidad, pero la desesperación hizo su aparición e intensifico más y más el beso, pudo sentir como ella se relajó un poco, mas no por completo, se separó de sus labios y volvió a mirarla a los ojos. –No te puedo exigir que me creas, pero si te lo puedo demostrar, no espero una respuesta, pero quiero que sepas que hoy yo no me acostare contigo, hoy yo te are el amor.

_Hoy le pido a mis sueños, que te quiten la ropa  
que conviertan en besos  
todos mis intentos de morderte la boca  
y aunque entiendo que tu  
tu siempre tienes la última palabra en esto del amor..._

Arnold se acercó a ella y comenzó a besar su cuello en una larga y fina capa de besos, mientras le quitaba lentamente el abrigo negro, pudo sentir que Helga se rendía a sus caricias pero tardaba e contestar, sin embargo el no paro, algo le dijo que eso era buena señal, siguió hasta quitar por completo la prenda, de inmediato comenzó a desabrochar el vestido azul, lo hizo tan lentamente y con tanto cuidado que Helga podía sentir hasta el más mínimo contacto sobre la tela, todas sus terminaciones nerviosas se volvían locas con cada vibración, se sintió estúpida y una total inútil, solo podía pensar en las fuertes pulsaciones que su frágil y soñador corazón estaban dando, sabía que si Arnold ponía la suficiente atención estas la delatarían, Arnold ya había comenzado a deslizar poco apoco el vestido para desprenderse de él, lo hizo tan despacio que cualquiera diría que no quería hacerlo, cubriendo en una celebración de caricias y besos cada centímetro de piel desnudado por él, Helga dejo escapar un suspiro ante las caricias, todo era nuevo y maravilloso, totalmente diferente a todas las otras noches, había un gran abismo de diferencia, entonces comprendió a lo que se refería cundo le dijo que le aria el amor.

_Y hoy le pido a tu ángel de la guarda, que comparta  
que me de valor y arrojo en la batalla pa ganarla  
y es que yo no quiero pasar por tu vida como las modas  
no se asuste señorita nadie le ha hablado de boda  
yo tan solo quiero ser las cuatro patas de tu cama  
tu perro todas las noches, tu tregua cada mañana  
quiero ser tu medicina, tus silencios y tus gritos  
tu ladrón, tu policía, tu jardín con enanitos  
quiero ser la escoba que en tu vida barra la tristeza  
quiero ser tu incertidumbre y sobretodo tu certeza…_

Arnold siguió hasta quitar por completo la prenda para después bajara por sus largas piernas como un explorador descubriendo su longitud, los hoyuelos detrás de sus rodillas, la delicadez de sus tobillos, le quito los zapatos y volvió a subir por sus piernas de la misma forma, Helga por fin pudo reaccionar y noto que ella no había hecho nada, ella era la única a medio desnudar y sintió una gran rabia consigo misma, recordó las palabras de una amiga de la universidad. "El estará feliz con el simple hecho de complacerte, sin embargo no le dejes todo el amor a él". Cuando le dijo aquello, Helga la juzgo de loca, pero ahora lo comprendía. Cuando el rubio dirigió nuevamente su atención a ella y suspendió sus caricias, esta vez Helga fue la que lo beso, ya no quería sentir el veneno de la duda, no quería desconfiar de él, solo quería amarlo, demostrarle como lo amaba, comenzó a desabotonar los botones del abrigo de Arnold, y sonrió avergonzada cuando Arnold se le quedo viendo a sus manos que temblaban. –Me siento como una chiquilla enamorada, así de asustada me siento-. Arnold sintió como se le derritió el corazón y la miro con todo el amor que sentía, tomo sus manos y las beso en un acto de comprensión. –Debo confesarte que es un alivio, por un momento sentí que yo era el único-. La volvió a besar esta vez más seguro y feliz de lo que hacía.

_Hoy le pide a la luna, que me alargue esta noche  
y que alumbre con fuerza este sentimiento  
y bailen los corazones  
y aunque entiendo que tú  
serás siempre ese sueño que quizás nunca podre alcanzar…_

Helga de inmediato correspondió, esta vez sin pereza, ni dudas, continuo desabrochando la ropa de Arnold mientras este la acariciaba por todo su cuerpo, cada caricia se sentía como el más preciado placer del mundo, se horrorizo por completo cuando Arnold comenzó a desabrochar su sujetador, jamás había estado completamente desnuda ente el, y por un momento sintió miedo, reprimió un profundo deseo de cubrirse con los brazos cuando el rubio se deshizo de él, cerró los ojos fuertemente en el acto, Arnold sintió como ella se tensó, así que fue a su oreja y le susurro –eres la mujer más perfecta, mi tierna niña-. Helga abrió sus ojos y voltio a míralo, la tranquilizo y le emociono ver que en la mirada de Arnold no había ni la más mínima pizca de perversión, al contrario, se le veía una mirada llena de amor, si su subconsciente le hacía ver lo que quería ver, era lo de menos, ella estaba feliz de entregarse por fin en las condiciones actuales y no en las anteriores donde solo habitaba el deseo.

_Y es que yo quiero ser el que nunca olvida tu cumpleaños  
quiero que seas mi rosa y mi espina aunque me hagas daño  
quiero ser tu carnaval, tus principios y tus finales  
quiero ser el mar donde puedas ahogar todos tus males  
quiero que seas mi tango de gardel, mis octavillas  
mi media luna de miel, mi blus, mi octava maravilla  
el baile de mi salón, la cremallera y los botones  
quiero que lleves tu falda y también mis pantalones…_

Dejo que Arnold la recostara sobre la alfombra, cuando este comenzó a besarle los senos, ella solo abrazo su cabeza jugueteando con sus rubios cabellos de oro, tratando de acercarlo lo más posible a su pecho.

Él quiso asegurarse de que ella estuviera lista, no queria lastimarla innecesariamente, por lo que bajo una mano hasta la intimidad de Helga y comenzó a acariciarla lentamente mientras él seguía acariciando sus pechos, de inmediato la rubia arqueo su cuerpo hacia atrás en un rápida y fugas punzada de placer, Helga reprimió un quejido y cerró los ojos fuertemente, Arnold intensifico poco a poco el movimiento de su mano hasta que sintió una muy conocida humedad, la señal de que estaba lista, siguió aumentado de intensidad hasta que ella dio señales de ya no poder más.

_Tu astronauta, el primer hombre que pise tu luna  
clavando una bandera de locura  
para pintar tu vida de color, de pasión,  
de sabor, de emoción y ternura  
siempre que usted que yo ya no tengo cura  
sin tu amor…_

Arnold se posiciono de pleno sobre de ella y separo sus piernas con sus rodillas, miro a los ojos a Helga y le pregunto– ¿quieres que pare? aún es tiempo-. Helga le sonrió feliz, sin dudas él era un caballero, -no, por favor no, quiero que me agás tuya-. Arnold la beso y comenzó la dura tarea de entrar en ella, ella era virginal y estaba cerrada por lo que tuvo que hacer un poco más de presión de la que creyó mientras entraba poco apoco, trato de ser lo más gentil posible y causarle el menor dolor. Helga dejo un quejido ahogado en el hombro de Arnold cuando sintió que el entro, de inmediato Arnold se detuvo para darle tiempo de que el dolor se apaciguara, aun con toda su fuerza de voluntad en contra de moverse, Helga abrió los ojos y miro la intensidad de esos profundos ojos esmeralda que la miraban con preocupación, sintió como unas cálidas gotas caían de sus ojos hasta sus mejillas, -¿estás bien? Le pregunto el rubio al ver sus lágrimas. –Sí, es solo que estoy feliz de que fueras tú,-. Helga comenzó menear las caderas indicándole que ya estaba lista, de inmediato Arnold comenzó un rítmico vaivén al mismo tiempo que hundía su rostro en el cuello de Helga extasiado de sentirse dentro de ella, Helga sintió que todo le daba vueltas, sentía que enloquecería, jamás creyó que se sentiría tan bien, subió sus brazos y piernas para abrazar de pleno a Arnold. Helga comenzó a sentir cada vez menos su respiración y evito un quejido de placer, para Arnold esto no pasó desapercibido – ¡por favor! no te reprimas, déjame saber los que sientes-. Arnold comenzó profundizar sus envestidas pero no las hizo más rápidas, se sentía como la locura y la demencia juntas, la rubia busco sentir alivio en la presión, por lo que apretó más fuerte sus piernas contra las caderas del rubio, Arnold sollozo ante su amarre, y comenzó a ser más rápido, más profundo, y más voraz, sintió como las paredes de la intimidad de Helga comenzaban a contraerse contra su miembro, fugases y adictivas sensaciones llegaron a guiarlos hasta el éxtasis, Arnold se acurruco en el pecho de Helga aun con las tersas manos de ella sobre su espalda, ambos abrazados mientras recuperaban el aliento y los últimos espasmos de placer recorrían sus cuerpos, el sudor los cubría por completo. La habitación ya hacía a oscuras debido a que la chimenea había consumido todo los troncones que avivaban el fuego y por el gran ventanal al final de la habitación entraba de pleno la luz de la luna iluminando los copos de nieve que caían con mayor fluidez. Helga aun sin recuperar por completo su aliento tomo la cabeza de Arnold con ambas manos para que la mirara de pleno a la cara, algunos mechones de cabello se le habían pegado a la cara debido al sudor y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y en su mirada reflejaba felicidad, beso a Arnold con el mayor amor conocido por ella y separo sus labios, aun con el aliento entrecortado, pronuncio con la voz clara -¡te amo Arnold!

**Continuara….**

**Este capítulo me costó mucho trabajo, de antemano les aclaro que cualquier parecido entre la realidad y el contenido explícito de esta historia son mera coincidencia y no reflejan la vida de su escritora, en este caso su servidora. Perdonen la demora y espero que les haya gustado.**

**Gracias a los comentarios, pido una disculpa por que no he podido regresar comentarios por privado pero lo are. Saludos a todos=)**

**Guest: si yo sé que la corte en la mejor parte, ya sabes me encanta hacer eso, saludos =).**

**Lusol: jajajaja soy muy cruel ajajajajajjajaa pero aquí está la entrega, espero que sea de tu agrado. **

**Guest 2: gracias por haberme mostrado que había faltas de ortografía, tratare de corregirlas, =) saludos**

**nicole guzman: hola me alegra que te gustara, si me gustaría charlar y ser amigas =) solo que no te puedo dar mi correr en público, si gustas tú correo en pm y te buscare en Facebook =) o también me podrías buscar en él, la dirección es: www. facebook gabriela. guzman. 562 obviamente todo junto pero lo separe porque la página no me permite ponerlo. Para los que gusten enviarme la solicitud, yo encantada solo díganme que quienes son para aceptarlos=).**

** AmnesiaTDD: te confesare que cuando no vi tu comentario me asuste, pensé que ya no te gusto mi historia, =) me alegro mucho que te gustara aun con la ausencia del erotismo, y espero que con este cap. te pueda complacer, saludos.**

**Nos vemos hasta la próxima =)**


	14. Chapter 13

_**Advertencia capitulo M, es bajo tu riesgo leerlo =) y más si eres menor de edad, no quisiera ser corrompedora de almas jóvenes e inocentes, naaaaaaaaaaaaa, pero es total responsabilidad de ustedes =d y sus papis por no ponerles filtros adecuados ajajajaj XD**_

Capítulo 13

Arnold miraba como dormía Helga junto a él, él se encontraba acostado de medio lado sosteniendo su cabeza sobre su brazo el cual formaba un Angulo de 90 grados, veía como ella lucia tan apacible y hermosa, la había cubierto con el cobertor en cuanto se quedó dormida, el también estaba agotado, sin embargo, las secuelas de la emoción, le impedían conciliar el sueño, escucho como Helga murmuro algo apenas audible entre sueños, para después sonreír levemente, Arnold se posiciono sobre ella sin hacer presión para evitar despertarla, y acerco su cara más a la de ella, para ver mucho mejor, sintió su suave respirar contra su piel y sintió que se le erizaba la piel ante el cálido viento rompiendo contra su rostro, con su dedo pulgar, en un suave y lento movimiento, le quito algunos mechones que se empecinaban en estar sobre su rostro, uno por uno, formando delicadas y lentas caricias, de esas, que lo son sin siquiera serlo, de esas, que expresan y delatan los sentimientos aun sin proponérselo. Helga se estremeció aun dormida, un par de beses balbució y dio suspiros entrecortados, sus mejillas se colorearon de un tenue carmín y volvió a suspirar ante una nueva caricia del rubio.

De pronto, abrió los ojos exalta y vio la cara de Arnold enfrente de la suya, con sus profundos y hermosos ojos esmeralda mirándola de forma divertida, de inmediato vio como en él se formó una sonrisa seductora y acusadora.

En un instante, Helga estuvo confundida y algo extrañada de esa expresión. ¿De qué se había perdido? ¿Acaso sabía algo que ella no?, ¡Con un carajo! ¿Por qué la miraba así?. Frunció el ceño molesta, inmediatamente Arnold sonrió de manera más descarada, lo que la irrito todavía mas. -¿¡SUELTALO DE UNA VEZ!?.

-Hablas dormida-. Pronuncio con un tono divertido y audazmente cínico, mientras ella lo miraba aún más molesta.

- ¿¡Y que!?-. Escupió con algo de mal humor, ahora resultaba que hablar dormida era algo para molestar a la gente, ¡valla estupidez!.

Arnold se acercó todavía mas a su rostro y la miro sensualmente, bajo su mirada hasta sus pechos, como indicándole a la rubia que también lo hiciera, ella bajo la mirada y abrió sus ojos y volvió a dibujar en sus mejillas el suave carmín al comprobar que sus pezones estaban endurecidos y sobresaltaban sobre la fina colcha. Arnold se acercó a su oído y le ronroneo sensualmente con la voz ronca -Mi lady, usteded tenía sueños sucios.

Helga dejo escapar el suave y tierno carmín de sus mejillas para invitar al rojo a invadir toda su cara, ¡maldito seas Arnold! ¿Qué ni dormida podía dejar de decirle todo?, Si, era cierto, acababa de hacer el amor con él, pero eso no significaba que dejara de ser vergonzoso, era como si él le digiera que se masturbaba o lago así, lo que sería un más vergonzoso, paso de presentar la sorpresa y vergüenza en su cara para pasar a la ira. Arnold regreso a admirarla directamente al rostro, tan roja con un tomate y con la mirada de querer asesinarlo, ahí estaba de nuevo, una razón más para amarla, se conocía de memoria cada rincón de su cuerpo, en innumerables noches jugaron al juego de la seducción, acababa de hacerla mujer, su mujer, y aun así, mostraba el pudor digno de la más pura y tierna joven que hubiera conocido. –¡ERES UN IDIOTA!-. Grito la rubia, llena de frustración y vergüenza.

Arnold le sonrió airoso, aun disfrutaba del juego del poder, si, la amaba, pero, eso no significaba que no le gustaba ese jueguito, perverso y muy excitante de ambos. Se acercó nuevamente a su oreja y comenzó a besar su lóbulo delicadamente –¡cielos! Tan solo tenías que pedírmelo-. Helga apretó sus puños y rechino los dientes, ¡maldición¡ ahora sí, definitivamente, quería asesinarlo. – No es que fuera contigo con quien soñara-. Vocifero la rubia, Arnold dejo de besarla y volvió a mirarla fijamente, por un momento con seriedad, pero volvió a entonar su sonrisa de superioridad. –Golpe bajo preciosa, sin embargo y para tu mala suerte, pronunciaste mi nombre en tus sucios y placenteros sueños.

Helga paso del rojo al morado y al azul, quería estrangularlo, hacerlo pedacitos y después dárselo a los carroñeros, en verdad quería hacerlo, pero, bien, la táctica de picarle el ego no funciono, entonces aria algo más primitivo, pero muy, muy, pero muy satisfactorio y funcional, así que puso toda la fuerza que podía en su rodilla, lo cual era muy difícil, porque Arnold la presionaba con su cuerpo, pero, por dios, como que se llamaba Helga Pataki que se cobraría esta humillación. –Tienes razón, tal vez fue cuando soñé que te hacia ¡ESTO! -. Arnold solo se inclinó y dio un quejido ahogado cundo la rodilla de Helga dio en sus partes más sensibles, aunque no se movió de su lugar. –¡Sí! definitivamente era eso-. Dijo la rubia con la vos llena de picardía y burla.

Arnold voltio de nuevo a verla de frente a un retorciéndose por el dolor, unas pequeñas gotas salieron de sus cristalinos ojos, los cuales reflejaban alguna extraña llama de pelea recién encendida, de inmediato formó una tétrica, y macabra sonrisa, entre una mezcla de satisfacción y dolor, ya se lo suponía, claro que sí, era un maldito masoquista. -Ese fue un golpe todavía más bajo, mi lady-. Tomo ambas muñecas de la rubia y las elevo sobre su cabeza presionándolas fuertemente contra la alfombra, acerco su rostro al de ella, hasta que quedaron nariz con nariz. –Si querías más rudeza, tan solo tenías que pedirla-. Helga no podía creerlo, que se traía ese imbécil, ahora sí que estaba molesta, pero, por más que forcejeaba no podía zafarse, Arnold le dio un caluroso y muy bien dado beso, mientras ambos luchaban por el poder, ahora sí que todo era tan bizarro, de verdad, lo era, Helga estaba furiosa, de verdad que lo estaba, un momento, claro, lo que le faltaba, también estaba muy excitada, ahora si todo eso rebasaba lo bizarro y lo extraño, por un momento se sintió asquerosa, jamás creyó que en su intimidad sería tan retorcida, jamás creyó que él también lo seria, pero que más daba, después de todo, mejor intensa que insípida.

Sus respiraciones comenzaron a ser más pesadas y agitadas durante el beso, ella mordió el labio inferior de Arnold delicadamente, bueno, lo más delicado que se puede en tal situación, el sollozo y soltó las muñecas de Helga para entrelazar sus manos en su cabello, de inmediato ella lo abrazo por los hombros. Se separó centímetros de sus labios y hablo con dificultad. – Eres… un… pervertido -. Arnold sonrió ante lo dicho, no habría más verdad que esa, ¿y que si lo era?, que hombre sano y en total juicio no lo seria con una mujer así enfrente volviéndolo loco. –¿Y quién es la culpable?-. Arnold se echó para atrás, llevándose a Helga con él, quedando sentado sobre la alfombra con Helga sentada sobre sus caderas con las piernas a los costados. –Más te vale que yo.

Arnold bajo por su cuello lamiéndolo y chupando esa zona erógena, como si de un dulce se tratara, al mismo tiempo que sus manos bajaban por el contorno del delicado cuerpo de Helga, lenta y sensualmente, hasta que sus palmas se posicionaron en sus caderas.-No deberías ser tan agresiva, sabes, me pudiste dejar sin hijos, ¡tus hijos querida!

Helga rio divertida ante su comentario, -puede ser, pero no me negaras que te encanto, además, se muy bien que te éxito muchísimo cuando me ves furiosa- observo como Arnold dejo sus caricias y la miro algo vencido, para después formular una sonrisa de asentamiento, y derrota, claro, por supuesto, estaba frente a la gran Helga Pataki, por supuesto que lo había notado, así de impresionante era la mujer que amaba.

La rubia comenzó a menear sus caderas en círculos, pequeños, grandes, perfectos e irregulares, profundos y ligeros,¡ todos!, sin permitirle entrar en ella, ¡todos! un maldito martirio para el hombre , que se sentía desfallecer en cada roce contra su virilidad, cerró los ojos y puso las manos apoyándose sobre la alfombra para evitar caer hacia atrás, ¡maldición! ¿Qué no era él, quien la estaba masacrando?¿Que no era él, quien tenía el control hace apenas un segundo? Hoy pudo comprobar, que era totalmente cierto, una mujer era de tener cuidado cuando se enojaba, pero una mujer cobrándosela y aplicándole, una larga y placentera tortura a la hora de intimar, era temible.

Pero que más daba, ¡por favor! que lo siguiera torturando.

**Continuara…. **

**Cap. de regalo=)**

**Lo sé, este cap. Es mucho más perverso, no me juzguen, =P, la razón por lo que lo hice así, muy simple, la entrega necesariamente tenía que ser con amor, pero esa fue en el cap. pasado, así, que a lo que sigue =P, desde un principio supe que tenía que ser así, sin embargo que una pareja se ame no significa que no puedan jugar, al contrario, es más divertido y sano para su relación, bueno eso creo ¬¬, yo que sé de relaciones después de todo, tal vez escribí este cap. Así porque soy una pervertida. U,u. no me juzguen.**

**Perdón por la extensa demora, la verdad he estado enferma tanto física como emocional, esto último a que mi enfermedad como uno de sus tantos síntomas es la depresión, jajjajaa que les digo me dio mi crisis existencialista ajajaja pero ya todo bien.=).**

**Amnesia TDD: gracias por los halagos, y los ánimos, espero que este sea de tu agrado y espero tu solicitud, saludos=).**

**hirano23: si por fin, hasta que ajajjaa, lo que quería escribir desde que inicie la historia ajajajaja, saludos=).**

**linaakane: me alegra tu comentario en cada publicación, a tus ordenes=).**

**nicole guzman: gracias niki. Qué bueno que te agrade, espero con ansias cuando publiques tu historia y respecto a la solicitud de amistad, no me llego u,u, creo que no era yo, si gustas mándame tu correo por mp y yo te agrego =).**

**Guest : que gusto verte por aquí, y más que te gustara=).**

**Lusol: gracias por tu comentario y perdón por no poder actualizar cuando me lo pediste, u,u, pero espero poder recompensarte. Saludos=)**

**Por cierto a lo mucho le quedan 2 cap. a la historia, espero actualizar pronto mis demás fic, pronto ionizare uno de hora de aventura, que me encanta hora de aventura ajajajajaja sin más que decir.**

**Nos vemos hasta la próxima =)**


	15. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Arnold despertó con la luz del día lastimándole la vista, se negó a abrir los ojos, solo dio un quejido de negación y deslizo su brazo por la alfombra buscando a Helga, pero no la encontró, entonces entro en pánico, abrió los ojos, aun con la luz irritándole las pupilas y se levantó de una sola intención, ella le había dicho que lo amaba, pero no le había asegurado que se quedaría con él, quería hablarlo en cuanto ella se despertó en la madrugada, pero se perdió de nuevo en placer que le causaba molestarla, se maldijo por no poder controlarse, pero ahora le aterraba más el hecho de que ella lo pudiera haber dejado ahí con todo su amor, que no estuviera dispuesta a intentarlo con él.

Ya no había ni rastro de la ropa de la rubia, Arnold se colocó rápidamente el pantalón y salió corriendo de la cabaña, su auto aún estaba aparcado afuera, pero ella podía haberse ido de otra forma. Se dirigió hacia el lago, sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora, terminaría hecho pedazos en cualquier momento, cuando no la vio por ningún lado, no supo que pensar, sintió las ganas de gritar, pero el nudo en su garganta se lo impidió, de pronto se dio cuenta que solo estaba parado ahí, sin moverse, con los pies azules y sin sentirlos a causa del frio y a medio vestir tan solo con su pantalón.

La amaba, y la quería con él, pero, ¿qué podría hacer si ella no lo deseaba? ¿Obligarla? Apretó sus puños fuertemente, no, no podía hacer nada, le había entregado todo de sí, si ella no deseaba estar con él, aun con su demostración de amor, no habría nada que hacer, se sintió embargado por la impotencia.

Se giró y sintió como la nieve le quemaba la cara para después caer y resbalar por todo su torso desnudo.

—Bajaste la guardia, zopenco —. Pronuncio la rubia tomándose el estómago y riendo escandalosamente.

Arnold solo la miro sin parpadear, sin expresión alguna, y callo de rodillas sobre la fría nieve, comenzó sentir como algo cálido caía por sus mejillas, Helga dejo de reír de golpe cuando lo noto, y paso a tener una expresión de angustia, no entendía que estaba pasando.

—Arnold ¿por qué lloras? —.Pregunto la rubia mientras se acercaba a él, nunca lo avía visto así, molesto, irritable, caprichoso, seductor, juguetón, caballeroso, amable y hasta altanero, pero, nunca así.

Se incoó frente a él, con la angustia en la garganta, no era un espectáculo que disfrutara, al contrario, daría todo, para evitar que el siguiera así. — Dime algo.

El rubio solo la abrazo fuertemente en cuanto la tuvo enfrente, ya no sentía las sensaciones de su piel debido al tremendo frio, pero sentía su corazón latir como si le fuera a dar un para cardiaco. Hundió su rostro de lleno en el níveo cuello de Helga y aspiro el aroma de su rubio cabello.

La rubia sintió como las lágrimas de Arnold caían sobre su piel, cálidas y agradables al contacto, y como le faltaba el aire debido a la fuerza con que el rubio la sujetaba, en ese abrazo lleno de necesidad. — Creí… creí que te habías ido—. Dejo escapar con su voz entrecortada inundada de llanto.

Helga no podía creerlo, él estaba así por eso, lo sabía, siempre lo supo, Arnold era simplemente su sueño hecho hombre, todo lo que necesitaba, él lo tenía. Su hermana solía decirle que tenía la cualidad de juzgar correctamente a las personas, y hoy comprobaba que era absolutamente cierto, siempre supo que era una extraña joya y que valía la pena jugársela por él, podía mentirle a cualquiera, y hacerles creer lo que quisiera, pero no podía engañarse a sí misma, lo de paliarse y rebelarse contra su familia por el supuesto convenio matrimonial con el señor Asakura, no era más que una excusa, una vil y tonta escusa, para tomar valor de hacer lo que deseaba, y eso siempre había sido Arnold Shortman. Se separó del abrazo del rubio y lo miro directamente a los ojos, —sabes, te ves tremendamente atractivo cuando lloras.

Arnold sonrió ante su comentario, otro hombre estaría apenado de verse totalmente expuesto, pero el no, cuando la vio ahí parada frente a él, riéndose como una niña que acababa de hacer su travesura, sintió un alivio inmenso, no se había ido, estaba ahí, al carajo el ego masculino, al carajo los modismos, ¿quién dice que un hombre no puede llorar? Y más cuando sintió que el alma le regreso al pecho. — Eres una pervertida.

—Pues yo no ando provocando a la gente a medio vestir con el frio del demonio que está haciendo.

—Una mala idea, ya no siento nada.

Helga miro los pies de Arnold que comenzaban a poner se dé un azul grisáceo, lo cual no era bueno, — hay que entra a la cabaña antes de que pierdas alguna extremidad.

Caminaron rápidamente hasta la cabaña donde Helga de inmediato arropo al rubio con el cobertor y le indico que se sentara en la alfombra mientras ella encendía la chimenea. Arnold solo la observaba desde su posición, tenía un frio del demonio y temblaba descontroladamente, los pies y las manos le habían comenzado a doler ferozmente debido a la exposición al cruel clima.

—Serás una excelente madre—. Dijo a la espalda de la rubia, a quien se le cayó un trozo de madera ante la impresión del comentario.

—Eso es algo difícil de predecir, no crees.

— No estoy prediciendo, estoy seguro.

Helga termino de encender el fuego de la chimenea y se voltio hacia Arnold quien abrió la envoltura del cobertor que lo rodeaba indicándole que fuera junto a él. Helga enseguida lo hizo acurrucándose en su regazo y lo abrazo tratándole de darle de su calor corporal mientras Arnold volvió a cubrirlos con el cobertor.

—Yo tuve el des fortunio de no poder estar con mis padres debido a su fallecimiento. Pero, lo poco que estuve con ellos, fue maravilloso.

Helga lo miro fijamente, sabía que no tenía padres, pero nunca se había atrevido a preguntarle acerca de ello, no quería ser imprudente ni mucho menos incomodarlo, pero ya había llegado el momento donde uno quería saber cosas del otro, y el que Arnold sacara el tema, le pareció una mejor opción. — Debió ser difícil, crecer sin ellos.

—Mis abuelos me criaron como a su propio hijo, pero no por eso dejaba de doler, fue muy difícil, realmente lo fue.

— Pues ellos hicieron un trabajo excelente, eres el mejor hombre que conozco.

— No creo que sea el mejor, estoy muy lejos de siquiera ser aceptable, hay un singular de cosas de las cuales me avergüenzo, entre ellas, haber aceptado tu oferta.

— Hummmm —. Dejo escapar en tono de molestia, y, no porque él le estuviera insinuando que se arrepentía de estar con ella, sino, porque lo comprendía a la perfección, ella también arremetió contra ella miles de veces desde que se dio cuenta que amaba al rubio, y a causa de su mala acción, estupidez y altanería, nunca tendría la oportunidad de que el la correspondiera.

— No te molestes, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que tú y yo hemos vivido, es solo, que me hubiera gustado que las cosas se dieran de una manera menos reprochable.

— No me molesta, de hecho, te comprendo, desde hace mucho que vengo pensando eso.

Arnold la tomo de los hombros he hizo que lo mirara directamente —¿desde cuándo ?

Helga lo miro segura de sí, antes solía evitar preguntas de esa índole con otra pregunta, para salvar según ella su dignidad y pudor, estupideces de inmadurez, raro y extraordinario el que ya no sintiera la necesidad de esconderse bajo una fachada de dureza y de falta de sentimentalismo, al menos hacia Arnold, el merecía todo y más, merecía su cursilería barata, su pose de tsundere y loca friki, merecía el rocío producto de su llanto y el carmín de sus mejillas cuando le decía algo que le volcaba el corazón, merecía que lo llamara en sueños miles y miles de veces y lo siguiera llamando cuando despertara, y si, merecía su total y plena sinceridad, él y solo él, todo ella es de Arnold, solo de él. —Desde que me enamore de ti.

El rubio sonrió, y la beso en la frente, se hizo hacia atrás recostándose en la alfombra con Helga recostada sobre su pecho mientras él la abrazaba cálidamente. —¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué, que?

— Yo tengo claro el por que acepte, pero no tengo idea del por qué me elegiste.

—Mmmmmm, querido, eres un tonto denso —. Arnold hizo un puchero ante el comentario y dio una risita picara — Soy el tonto denso que amas.

— Sabes, desde que te conocí, hace 5 años, me causaste un extraña sensación, al principio, no le tome importancia, pero con el tiempo no podía sacarte de mi mente, me irritaba y hasta sentía que te odiaba, "es porque tiene cara de estúpido" solía decirme regularmente al preguntarme del porqué de una u otra forma no podía dejar de pensar en ti, hasta que un día pare en una librería y abrí un libro de poemas que lo descubrí.

_"Eme aquí, ante ti, amándote hasta el confín de la tierra para que tu sepas que lo eres todo en mí, nunca te das cuenta que estoy aquí, sin ningún remordimiento te dedico toda mi alma, ¡todo! para una persona que no sabe que lo contemplo desde mi balcón, recitándole poesías inspiradas en su ser, el cual, en su vida yo no soy la protagonista._

_Tenerte en mis sueños me da más esperanzas en conquistarte, para mí, estos días, es como, tú me demuestras que en el fondo me amas, solo que no tratas de verme._

_Si tan solo, el sueño en el que vive tu amor fuera real, en donde ambos nos tendíamos de uno de noche, te dedico este mi último suspiro de vida. Te amaré"_

Con ese poema, enseguida entendí que me gustabas y no podía siquiera acercarme, tu siempre pasabas de largo de mi presencia, y eso me irritaba, "no es la gran cosa" " te gusta, ¿que con eso?" "Te ignora, pues juega a lo mismo" y muchas más estupideces que me repetía constantemente ante tus innumerables muestras de desinterés, hasta que ya simplemente no lo pude soportar, tenía que idear una forma, una, que aunque fuera una sola noche, una mísera noche, obligada y comprada, fueras para mí, que por fin no pudieras pasar de mí, que por fin me vieras, y, como si el diablo me escuchara, Bob te despidió y no lo pensé mucho cuando ya estaba frente a ti en el bar.

Arnold se quedó callado unos segundos después de escuchar a la rubia, y suspiro en tono de burla. — Mí querida señorita Pataki, me temo que somos unos totales y rotundamente "tontos densos". Yo solía pasar de ti porque siquiera me tolerabas, pero siempre me pareciste muy atractiva y cuando me ofreciste eso, la verdad, me morí de celos cuando me dijiste que sería otro hombre si me negaba y entonces descubrí que no simplemente me parecías atractiva, si no que me gustabas y mucho. Use como escusa tu oferta para acercarme, por supuesto que no aceptaría tu dinero aunque al final me hubieras rechazado. Como te lo dije, solo era una excusa para darnos la oportunidad.

Helga se levantó sobre sus manos para ver un poco mejor las facciones de Arnold, ambos con el ceño fruncido, si tan solo ambos no hubieran sido tan ciegos, lo hecho, hecho estaba, la rubia suspiro y le dedico una sonrisa dulce al rubio, sí que el cosmos se movía de maneras extrañas, pero una cosa tenía claro y eso era que aun con todo ,no se arrepentía de nada. Ahora estaban juntos, y eso era irremplazable, si el cosmos jugo con ellos, que más daba, al fin y al cabo, el amor de su vida había pasado un buen rato haya afuera expuesto en la nieve, y como lo veía ella, era de suma importancia que ella lo ayudara a recuperar calor, dibujo una sexy y seductora risa en sus labios mientras se acercaba al rostro del rubio. — Sabe, mi querido señor Shortman, me temo que por su seguridad, tendré que darle un poco de mi calor corporal.

Arnold le dedico una mirada seductora y sonrió pícaramente. — Mi amada señora Shortman, ya se estaba tardando.

**Continuara…. **

**Primero que nada, el bonito poema que leyó nuestra rubia no es de mi autoría, es de mi cuatacha y tocaya "Nicole Guzmán", si tocaya, porque yo también me apeido Guzmán, ella me hizo el favor de escribirlo para mi historia, por lo que le estoy muy agradecida, así que a los que se apiaden de nuestras almas y de nuestras creaciones les pido de todo favor que me digan que tal les pareció el poema.**

**Mmmm a mi parecer esto quedo tan cursiiiiiiiii que me dio diabetes, obesidad y demás , no tengo excusa soy una cursiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.**

**Cha chan channnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn… pues lo prometido es deuda, el próximo cap. El final. Por fin, estoy emocionalmente exhausta, la temática de la historia hiso estragos en mi psique, así que me alegra mucho por fin terminarla por eso y porque al fin ya veré terminado otro proyecto.**

**Linaakane: te lo agradezco =)**

**Linaakane: jajajajjaaj gracias por tu apoyo y si ya asimile que soy una pervertida, pero creo que eso está bien =) será de utilidad algún día supongo. Un abrazote.**

**Amnesia TDD: cuatacha, te extrañeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, me encanta que ya tengas tu cuenta estaremos en contacto.**

**nicole guzman : Niki, no me llego tu mensaje, creo que no era yo, así que para no frustrarnos mas pasame tu correo por mo para agregarte ( no hakkennnnnnnnnnnnnnnn) ajajaja un abrazote.**

**dejennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn rewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**Nos vemos hasta la próxima =)**


End file.
